Words You Can't Take Back
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Naruto says some things that he can't take back and Hinata does some things she can't take back.  It's naruhina at first but later Sashina and there will be Sakura bashing i promise but later. It was a "M" but it doesnt have M material. cursing tho lots!
1. Naruto's Mistake and Hinata's Revenge

** Hello! I is Shikamaru-Syndrome! I have been thinking about doing a multi-chapter story but I really didn't know how to do it so I never really bothered. But now I'm kinda getting tired of doing one-shots so ima try with this one. This one is kinda dedicated to my friends: Nerd4ever243, Trinity Effect, and It's Montastic. You guys are the best man! So yea and the regular: may be grammar mistakes but you can fix them in your head lol. Oh and ima do something I've never done before! **

**Disclaimer: (OMG! O-O) I do not own Naruto or anything else I may talk about in this story except the plot! D'accord? D'accord!( hehehhehehe I know French! Lol)**

**Words You Can't Take Back**

Hinata never thought Naruto would ever hurt her in any way. She loved him too much to believe that he would give her anything less than 100% of his loyalty. But then again she has been betrayed by love ones that she had given the same expectations to. So now Hinata was worried that Naruto was hurting her in the worst way: by cheating. But how could Hinata think that Naruto was cheating on her if she had no solid evidence that he indeed was cheating? Simple. They were fighting.

They never fought. Sure they argued but never outright fought. And how can she be sure that the fighting led to him cheating? Well because the only time they had fought like this is when he cheated on her with non-other that her, at the time, best friend Sakura Haruno. During that time they would fight for littlest and stupidest of things. It wasn't until she actually caught them in the act that she realized why he would fight. He would fight so he could have an excuse to go to Sakura and to not feel guilty of what he was doing. When he was caught he immediately begged for forgiveness which Hinata later gave. She loved Naruto too much and she believed in second chances and that sometimes people did things they would regret.

Sure she forgave, but that doesn't mean she forgot. After that she broke off her friendship with Sakura Haruno, who was all but willing to break it of as well. Naruto returned to being the loving and caring boyfriend she once knew and sooner or later forgave him fully and dismissed the incident until recently.

The fighting started about two weeks ago when Naruto started the habit of listing all of Hinata's flaws and brought up the past Hinata was desperate to forget. He would push her buttons in any way he could until she would snap and respond. They would yell and scream but then he would play the victim and storm out saying that he needed some fresh air.

This terrified Hinata and what scared her more is that if she brought it up he would turn it around and blame her of cheating. She was in between a rock and a hard place. (a/n: that's the saying right? I only know it in Spanish). Currently both Naruto and Hinata were fighting in the living room because Hinata said she had to go and see Neji to plan for Hanabi's surprise party.

"Naruto! I'm telling you that I'm going to meet Neji! It's not that I don't want to spend time with you honest! It's just that I really have to see him! Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Hinata said in an exasperated tone. Hinata had long lost her stuttering and only stuttered from time to time but right now she was so mad she completely forgot about it.

"I'm not making a big deal about it! You're the one that was giving me attitude!" Naruto replied just as mad.

"I wasn't giving you attitude Naruto! You were just going overboard about it! I'm meeting Neji my cousin! You make it sound like I'm meeting someone else!"

"What are you implying, huh? Are you meeting someone else? What? Are you meeting Sasuke? You're little side lover?"

"Naruto! How dare you think I would do that to you? You know me and Sasuke are just friends and have always been just friends! I wasn't the one who cheated on you!"

"Oh what? Now you're going to bring up the past? I thought you got over that? I proved to you that, that was a mistake!"

"Well you keep bringing up the past so why can't I? And yes I know it was a mistake and I did get over it until you started to bring back the fighting!"

"What does me and you fighting have to do with Sakura?"

"Well when you were cheating on me we would fight just like we are now!"

"So what? You think I'm cheating on you again? Are you insane? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know you tell me?" By this time Hinata was yelling at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Naruto just stood there panting in anger, eyes red like Hinata knew they got when he was unbelievably mad.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to you right now! I'm going to go for a walk!" Naruto said while going to the door brushing past Hinata. However, he was stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the living room.

"Oh no Naruto! Not this time! You always leave in the middle of a fight and leave me here! Well this time is my turn! I have to go meet Neji anyway. You stay here and relax. I'll call you later ok?" Hinata said turning to leave.

"Fine! Go! But don't lie to me! If you want to with Sasuke so bad just say so! It's not like I wouldn't do the same! Go to your lover and tell Sasuke I said hi!" Naruto said in blind fury.

"Naruto please stop with this madness! I'm not going with Sasuke , his is not my lover and I Do Not love him! I love you Naruto! You! Please calm down so you can see that!"

"Well I don't love you!" Continued Naruto as if he didn't hear her, "If you love him then go! It's not like I can't replace you! Sakura is more than willing to replace you!"

Hinata held back a sob while she looked at him and said: " Naruto please! Don't say anything you'll regret! Don't say words you won't be able to take back!" Hinata said tearing up more as she stubbornly refused to full on cry.

"I love her! Not you! She's honest with me! She doesn't go behind my back! She-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata's hand. The slap caused tension-filled silence but was broken when she stepped back and broke into a sob. That seemed to have waken Naruto up from his fury for he looked at Hinata with wide eyes as he recalled what he had said. He stepped closer to her, trying to find a way to undo the damage that was already done.

"Hinata I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I was just so angry that I just said what came to my mind!"

"It's exactly why you said it in your fury that I know its true Naruto. Like you said it was the first thing that came to your mind so I know that she's in your mind and I'm sorry Naruto but I-I can't do this anymore. Fool me once…I have to go" Hinata said in a whisper, her voice cracking in some places. She looked at Naruto one more time before turning to leave. She walked two steps when Naruto yanked her by the arm like she had previously had done and pulled her against him.

"No! You will not break up with me! We have been through too much for that! I won't let you go! You hear me Hinata I won't!" Naruto said before he attacked her with a desperate kiss. He tried so hard to get a respond out of her other than her pushing him back that Hinata almost gave in but his words kept repeating themselves in her head. She struggled more when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and when she saw no way to get out that she actually bit his tongue so he would let her go. He immediately let her go holding his mouth with his hand.

"What the hell Hinata? What'd you bite me for?"

"Because you wouldn't let me go! I'm sorry Naruto but I can't! Not anymore! It's obvious you love her more and you will always love her more! Just please leave me alone! Let me think this out! Let me go!" Hinata said pleading with Naruto. He looked at her with a bank expression for what seemed to Hinata like ages until he finally broke eye contact and looked to the side. This was Hinata's cue to leave which she took without hesitation.

When she got to the door she looked back and saw Naruto in the same position.

"Goodbye Naruto." She said in a small whisper but she knew he heard. He just looked back at her with pain-stricken eyes before she turn back again and shut the door behind her.

She didn't know where she was headed. Her tears clouded her eyesight and Naruto's word clouded her mind. Naruto saying that he didn't love her and saying that he loved Sakura hurt her more than anything else in the world. Hinata chocked on a sob once more before fully running in the direction she really didn't know she was heading. She ran until she couldn't breathe and used the street lamp to hold herself up. After calming down a little she wiped her tears and looked around. She found the street extremely nostalgic (a/n: Am I using the word right? If I ain't I just mean she found it familiar). She walked a little looking at the houses when she spotted one she knew. It was a two story grey house with a built in garage and a small lawn.

'This is Sasuke-san's house. Why am I here?' Hinata thought.

It was true that Sasuke and Hinata were friends but their friendship ran longer than Hinata knew Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke knew each other since they were tykes and been best friends since then but there was something that came in between them. You see, when they were 5years old Hinata's father and Sasuke's father wanted to merge the two companies they owned and the only way to do it was by having an arranged marriage. Since arranged marriages were illegal they did it on the down low so they wouldn't get caught. Usually you would marry the two heirs, but since Itachi was too old for Hinata, Fugaku decided to use Sasuke instead. All went according to plan even if the two involved were too young to understand the situation. Every time Sasuke would ask his mother what an arranged marriage was she would just avoid the question and say that it meant that he and Hinata would be together forever. That made Sasuke and Hinata happy because they were the best of friends and having your best friend by your side for the rest of your life was their dream. So everywhere they went together Sauske would always introduce himself and Hinata as his fiancé and vice versa.

However as time went on and they both grew they became more and more awkward towards each other. They realized what they were in for and felt uncomfortable with each other until they practically became strangers. They loved each other but not in that way. Seeing that their children would not be agreeing with their choice in marrying them off to each other, Fugaku and Hiashi broke of the arranged marriage and the thought of merging their companies. However the damage to their friendship had been done and nothing could fix it.

That is until their second year of high school when Hinata started dating Naruto, Sasuke's best friend that they decided to mend their broken friendship and become friends again even if they weren't as close as they used to be. It has been 7years since they fixed what was broken and they have become close, maybe even closer than before.

'Maybe Sasuke-san will be able to help me out with this whole Naruto situation.' Thought a sad Hinata.

She rang for the doorbell and knocked on the door three times before waiting for Sasuke to open the door. When he did he didn't imagine seeing a tearful eyed Hinata on the other side of the door. He immediately let her in and sat her down in the couch. She grabbed onto his arm while she cried. He didn't know how to handle the crying woman so he awkwardly huged her back and shushed her so he could get an explanation as to why she was there in the first place and crying to top it off.

After a few more sobs she quieted down and looked up at Sasuke to apologize for the inconvenience. When he asked her why exactly she was there she reluctantly retold what had happened with Naruto. After she finished she faced the Uchiha once more to see his usual stoic face filled with rage.

"That stupid Idiot! How can he do that and with that slut Haruno again? A leopard doesn't change its spots and that Naruto is one stupid leopard! I'm going to kill that dobe I swear I will!" Sasuke said standing up.

"No Sasuke-san don't! Sit down please! We broke up so don't hurt him! Just….just sit here with me please?" Hinata said tugging at his arm. Sasuke looked down at Hinata, shook his head and sighed but eventually sat down. She smiled at him in gratitude but he just looked away and grunted.

"So Sasuke –san how is the business? I heard that Itachi made you the co-president. I'm so happy for you!" Hinata said while brushing away her tears away and giving him a shaky smile.

"Hn. It's ok. Thanks. Oh and you can cut the crap. You can't fool me Hinata so just quit it. I'm not stupid you know. I won't kill him so stop." Sasuke said while glaring at Hinata until she stopped smiling and looked down with hurt eyes.

"You're right. I can't hide anything from you Sasuke-san. Even after not being friends for all those years huh?"

"Hn. You haven't changed much. Well except for your stuttering."

Hinata just smiled a genuine smile at looked up at him and saw him staring intently at her making her blush and look back down. He kept staring at her intently and silently nodded as though if he had made up his mind. He then reached for Hinata's chin and raised it so she could see him. Slowly he began to lean into her until he was a breath away. Hinata was shocked at Sasuke's movements and it wasn't until he brushed his lips against hers that she pushed him back while holding one hand to her mouth.

"S-S-Sasuke! W-what a-a-are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like? Kissing you idiot! Look I know you're hurt and angry. Hell I would be too. So I'm helping you. I know you Hinata and know that you want to take revenge you're just too damn nice to actually do it. So I'll help you."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I-I could n-never do that Sasuke! With y-you none- the-less! Naruto thinks I was cheating on him with you! If I do this then it'd be like if I was!" Hinata said. The more she talked the angrier she got and the less she would stutter. Sasuke just smirked at her.

"Exactly! What better revenge?"

"No Sasuke! I'm not going to do it! I'm not looking for revenge!" Hinata said firmly.

"I'll guess I'll just have to convince you, ne?" Sasuke said while smirking again.

Suddenly he pushed Hinata back into the couch and kissed her firmly. She was struggling with all her might but it was in vain. He kissed her so passionately that it would make any fan girl melt right on the spot. Every time he went up for air she would say no but he wouldn't let her say anything more for he would kiss her again with much more passion than before. Slowly but surely Hinata's resistance started to crack and in no time she started to kiss him back with as much passion and Sasuke just had to smirk. They laid in the couch for some time making out until Sasuke grabbed by the waist and pulled her up and started to walked to his bedroom while maintaining their kiss. He laid her on his bed and started to work his magic. The last coherent thought Hinata had was:

'I am so going to regret this later' before getting swept up in the pleasure of it all.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE did ya guys like it? It's the first chapter? Is it good? Sorry if the ending is rushed but I'm just tired! Oh yea and I'm sorry it didn't have sashina smut but i don't think i should explain it if they don't love each other like that yet. I'm not very good with emotions( my bestfriend Jessica would agree with me 1000%) so like idk how to write it if its revenge sex. I just know sappy love sex cuz i can just like read it on other fanfics and do it like they do yea sorry! Lol But seriously like if you liked it please let me know! Review so I can know if it's good! The second chapter will come soon…maybe….Well see ya Guys!**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome **


	2. A little Talk

**So hello my peoples! Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So this, my friends (you as readers are my friends now) is the 2****nd**** chapter. (*background chibi fans*: YAY!) Enjoy! Member grammar and all that jive oh and this one is gonna be slower.**

**Chapter 2: A Little Talk**

It's been two weeks since that night with Sasuke and the fight with Naruto and Hinata has been ignoring both. She was afraid of facing Naruto because she felt unbelievably guilty and she didn't want to see Sasuke because she was unbelievably ashamed. She was expecting to get phone calls from Naruto (which started the second she got home) but what she didn't expect was to get phone calls from Uchiha Sasuke. Sure there weren't a lot but she had gotten at least 4 phone calls in the past two weeks. She even feared going to work because she was afraid she would meet Naruto there but luckily she didn't.

Naruto had his own job and couldn't find the time to go. Every time he did he was always a minute too late. Or at least that was what the security and the secretary told him and for that Hinata would be eternally grateful to the staff.

Currently Hinata was coming out of her office at hospital to go to have some lunch. She was walking towards the lobby when she heard arguing from the secretary and a man. Curious as to who she was talking to Hinata walked to into the room. Immediately she regretted it because the person the secretary was arguing with was Naruto.

At once they stopped fighting and looked up to see Hinata frozen with shock and fear. Naruto looked at her for a long time then turned back at the secretary to glare at her. Hinata had finally snapped out of it and send a sympathetic look at the secretary then turn away to leave the hospital.

Hinata was walking towards the street when she heard Naruto jogging behind her. She picked up the pace not wanting him to catch up to her, ignoring his pleas to stop. Naruto had finally caught up to her and grabbed her from her elbow to stop her and turn her around.

"Hinata please you have been ignoring me for two weeks! Let's talk about it!" Naruto pleaded with Hinata still grabbing on to her elbow.

"Please Naruto let me go." Hinata said in a whisper while she gently pried out of Naruto's grip.

"Sorry but this is the only way I could talk to you! Every time I come, I'm always a minute late and I'm sick of it! We need to talk! This isn't healthy!"

"Naruto I told you that I was finished. I loved you Naruto and I forgave you once. I can't forgive you again."

"No! Don't you dare you say you loved me! You love me! No "–d"! You told me you were finished but I told you that I wasn't going to let you go and I am true to my word! I will not let you go!"

Hinata looked at Naruto's desperate face and her heart cracked. What he did was awful but what she did was even worse. It's true they did break up and she was so hurt by his words that she let herself be convinced by Sasuke's moves so easily knowing full well that Naruto would try to fix what he had done. No matter how she thought of it, it was her fault for the mistake that she made and she couldn't let Naruto be hurt by her stupidity. She had to convince him to let her go because if she didn't not only would Naruto hurt by the betrayal but she would hurt by the guilt.

"Naruto please leave me alone. I want to be alone. I can't see you right now. You know how hard you words hurt me? It was like a stab to the heart Naruto! The heart I gave to you! Only to you! So I can't talk to you right know!" Hinata said walking away. However, Naruto wasn't having none of it so he got in her way and would not get out.

"I know Hinata! God! I know! I know I hurt you and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I love you! Please can't you see that? Can't you see I'm hurting too?"

'This isn't working! Guilt isn't working! I guess I have to use anger. I'm truly sorry Naruto but I have to do this for you. For me.' thought Hinata.

"No Naruto I don't see that your hurting! You know what I see? I see you trying to get me to forgive you so I can be your stupid little toy that will love you blind while you go and betray me! You say you're sorry but I wonder where I've heard that before? Wait let me think? Oh yea the first time you cheated on me with my best friend! I forgave you that time Naruto because I thought that you deserved a second chance. I thought that by taking you back you would see how truly much I love you! But I guess it wasn't enough right? Well I hope Sakura was worth it Naruto Uzumaki because I will never forgive you." Hinata told him this time successfully being able to walk away.

'I'm so sorry Naruto I never meant to hurt you but now you can move on and if I'm lucky you'll hate me too.' Thought Hinata as one lone tear betrayed her façade.

**Well hi there. Yall like that? I'm sorry it's so short and I will admit Hinata and Naruto are a lil ooc but I mean she has to in order to get Naruto to leave her alone. And if you don't get the part of her wanting Naruto to hate her is because like that she feels like she is getting punished for her mistake (hehehehehehe got that from Ouran High school Host Club when Hunny got a cavity and Mori felt so bad he wanted Hunny to hate him so he could feel better bout himself). So yea that's chapter 2! Oh yea and yea I got something to say! Please people if you don't like my story and you find flaws in the way I write or how I portray the characters, just don't read anymore that simple right? Sorry but I'm hot tempered and when I see people dis my stuff I get mad! Call me unfair cuz I know I am. I'm sorry it's just who I am. All of you who actually genuinely like my stories please keep reading I appreciate it 1000%. So please review on what you want to happen next who you want to come out and if you want to see more characters (eg. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, etc.)**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	3. Good Friends Are Always There

** Hi Shikamaru-Syndrome here! Umm 3****rd**** chapter enjoy! Grammar mistakes and all that jive…..**

**Chapter 3: Good friends are always there!**

Hinata felt awful the moment she woke up. Her stomach was churning, her head was pounding and her body ached. She sat up in her bed rubbing the soreness away from her neck and stretching her arms high above her head. However that was a mistake for her stomach did a wicked turn that had her running to her bathroom.

After Hinata threw up the little she had in her stomach, she cleaned her mouth and walked out of her bedroom. When she got to the hallway she smelled coffee coming from her kitchen which she found strange because she hadn't made coffee in days.

'What's going on?' Hinata thought as she hesitantly walked toward her kitchen.

When she got there she saw the back of a man but not just any man. It was her best friend since high school: Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Hinata asked her long-time friend. Shikamaru just turned around with two cups in his hands and sat down motioning for her to join him, which she did. He handed her a cup and smiled a lazy smile while rummaging around his pocket. He fetched out what he was looking for a jingled it in front of Hinata's face. It was a spare key Hinata had gave him in any emergency that would occur. Hinata just 'hmph' and blew up her cheeks cutely and teasingly.

"Just because you have the key Shika-kun does not mean you can come in here unannounced."

"Who said I came in unannounced? I yelled out to you that I was here. It's not my fault that you were asleep like sleeping beauty. I almost went in there to wake you up hime." Shikamaru teased back smirking when he saw the blushed he caused.

"Well you should have. Maybe I would have thrown up all over you instead of my toilet. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh harsh you take it too far Hinata. What? Can't an old friend come in to see you? I haven't seen you in like three weeks Hinata. Plus we have a lunch date remember?"

"We do?"

"Yes we do. Now go get dressed and take a shower while you're at it. You stink."

Hinata just gaped at him indignantly.

"I am not stinky! I have half a mind not to Shikamaru now so you can smell me all day like this! However I do feel icky so I will take a shower but you had no influence you hear?" Hinata said while getting up to take a shower.

"Sure I didn't" Shikamaru said while chuckling somewhat lazily. (A/n: You know those kinds of chuckles where you're too lazy to laugh outright so it's kinda forced)

~~~~~~*1hour later* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru and Hinata were sitting in a Café shop in their outside tables. They had been laughing and playing around reminiscing about old times.

"So Shikamaru how's our son?" Hinata asked him while taking a sip of her ice tea.

"He's O.K. Heh, he misses you a whole bunch Hina-hime." Shikamaru said looking at her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for him. It's just that I've been going through a rough time right now. I'll visit as soon as I can I promise." Hinata said with a shaky smile. Shikamau put his hand on top of hers and grabbed it.

"I'm pretty sure Asuma would like that. Every time I go to Kurenai's home he's asking where his god-mother is."

"I know and I feel horrible for not being there for him. You know what? What if we go next week? We can take him out to an amusement park or an arcade! What do you say Shika-kun?"

"An amusement park? Sounds too troublesome. What about a park? Fine, fine an amusement park will do."

"Thank you Shika-kun." Hinata told him with a wide smile.

"You know Hinata you can tell me what's going on. If it has to do with Naruto, which probably does considering how sad you look, you can talk to me." Shikamaru said dead serious but squeezing her hand to reassure her that he wouldn't judge.

"Naruto and I broke up two weeks ago." Hinata told him slipping her hand out of his grip and folding her hands in her lap while looking down with tears in her eyes.

"I had a feeling but that's not what is bothering you is it? Knowing Naruto whatever he said he tried to make it up to you. Something happened for you to not forgive him. So what happened?"

Hinata just gaped at him with her mouth open and wide eyes.

"Shikamaru! Sometimes your intelligence scares me!"

Shika just smirked but then became serious once more.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Hinata hesitantly nodded.

"After we fought I ran away from his house. I ran and I somehow I ran to Sasuke's house. We started talking and he said something about taking revenge on Naruto. I didn't want to but I was so hurt by Naruto I did something I regret. Its true Naurto did try to make things better but I felt-feel- so guilty that I can't take him back. Plus what he said Shika isn't something you just say out of random anger if you didn't think it was true."

"So you slept with Sasuke? Naruto and you had broken up before that am I right? Then you shouldn't feel bad. Sure it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it's not like you cheated on him."

"Then why does it feel like I did?"

"Because you're not over him? You still love Naruto but what he did pushed you over the edge Hinata and someone like that don't deserve you. Listen to me Hina-hime, you made a mistake but he made it first when he decided to cheat on you with Sakura. I'm confident that the dimwit compared her and you? Believe it or not but what you did was good for you because if you didn't then you would just self- destruct with the typical 'what's wrong with me?' 'Was I not good enough?' questions. However knowing you, you won't listen to me will you? Feeling guilty is natural but it will pass trust me. When was I ever wrong?"

"Shika-kun…..thank you for making me feel better." Hinata said smiling at Shikamaru and returning her hand to his grip. They continued to laugh and joke forgetting the tense moment they just had.

Hinata was telling Shikamaru about a patient that been stabbed in the arm by his wife when he stupidly decided to sneak behind her. Her phone rang at that time cutting her story off and Hinata looked at the caller ID to see that it was her cousin Neji who was calling.

"Yes Neji what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted you to come and see something."

"Oh but Neji I'm having lunch with Shika-kun. Can't it wait?"

"The Nara? Can't you just tell him you have a family emergency?"

"Neji-niisan! I will not lie to Shika-kun! I'll see you later O.K?"

"Hinata its O.K. Seems like Neji wants to show you something important. We can make up for it next week when we go take Asuma to the amusement park." Shikamaru interrupted Hinata. Hinata just smiled an 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Fine Neji I'll be there in about 20minutes."

"O.K then see you in 20minutes."

Hinata just hanged up and went with Shikamaru to his car since he was the one that was going to drive her there.

~~~~~~~~~~20minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was walking into the Hyuga's Company building to meet up with Neji to see what all the fuss was about. Once she got to the 10th floor she met with Tenten the receptionist and Neji's secret girlfriend. Tenten looked up to see Hinata and smiled a big warm smile.

"Hey Hinata! Neji told me you were coming. Let me just call him up and tell him you're here. He's in a meeting right now but I'm sure they already finished." Tenten said winking at Hinata while getting on the phone to inform Neji of his cousin's arrival. When she got the O.K to let Hinata in she just nodded to door and grin widely.

Hinata entered the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She then bowed lowly and excused herself for interrupting. When she stood straight she froze at the sight of who was in front of her. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were looking straight at her. One in mild interest and the other in faint surprise.

"Hinata it's nice to see you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Itachi Uchiha said standing up and hugging her. This seemed to snap her out of it and returned the hug.

"I missed you too Itachi-san. How are you and the company?"

"We are both doing just fine! Actually that's why we're here. Remember when our fathers were thinking of merging the two companies? Well we've been thinking along those lines for some time now. Maybe not completely merge the two companies but becoming strong business associates wouldn't hurt."

"I agree with Itachi on this. That's why I called you here Hinata. I wanted to know what you thought."

"Well I think it's fantastic. I mean this good for the companies' right? Well I say you go for it." Hinata said standing next to Neji trying so hard to ignore Sasuke's intense stare.

Both males (Itachi and Neji) noticed this but decided not to act upon their two younger kin's tension. Itachi was the one who finally broke the tension saying that he had to leave. He hugged Hinata one more time and shook Neji's hand. Sasuke stood up after his brother and stayed hesitantly at the door only giving a mumbled goodbye before departing after his brother.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and slumped her shoulders. She walked around Neji's desk to sit down on the chair previously sat on by Sasuke. It even smelled like him and Hinata found herself unconsciously breathing in his scent. Neji just sat there watching (analyzing) his younger cousin's movements. Once HInata felt at ease she felt her cousin's eyes on her. She raised her head and stared at him as well and soon the stare fest started. However Neji was the one who broke the contact first.

"What's going on between you and Uchiha-san?" Neji said folding his hands on his desk staring intensely at her.

"What are you talking about Neji-niisan?" Hinata said feigning innocence. When Neji said nothing, she started to fidget.

"You're lying to me. You know you can't hide anything from me. Now what's going on?"

Hinata knew that what Neji said was the truth and she couldn't hide anything from him so she spilled everything. She told Neji of the fight with Naruto, her hook up with Sasuke and her after talk with Naruto. After she finished she looked up scared of what might do. Hinata and Neji had grown close in the past years and he had become somewhat overprotective. Their relationship grew when Hinata rejected her title as heir. She wanted to study in medicine and she knew she couldn't if she was hire so she gave her father an ultimatum: accept Neji as the next heir or wait for Hanabi to grow up. Hiashi didn't have that kind of time so he reluctantly agreed with her demands. Neji seemed to be more interested in the company anyway and ever since then Neji decided to fix his relationship with Hinata and be the brother he never was.

Hinata didn't expect Neji to explode because honestly he wasn't that kind of person. When it came to Neji, his silence is what should scare you. Neji was silent the whole time and somewhere in the story he had closed his eyes. Hinata stared breathlessly at her motionless cousin who seemed more statue than human at the moment. Finally he sighed and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hinata I'm disappointed in your actions' toward Sasuke-san but I know you feel guilty so I won't grind on that problem. Naruto, that imbecile, I'm going to have a little talk with him." Neji said in a scary calm voice.

"No Neji don't! Please! I hurt him enough already just please stay away from him!" Hinata said pleading.

Neji just glared at her for a long time but she wouldn't back down to him. Finally he just looked away but said nothing. Hinata sighed in relief and placed a hand on top of his.

"Thank you Neji."

"Hn. I'm not promising anything Hinata but I will try to control myself."

"That's all I can ask from you." Hinata just smiled at Neji. Neji smiled a small one in return before looking at the clock on the wall.

"Sorry to cut this short Hinata but I have a meeting with important business men in about 10minutes." Neji said standing up, Hinata following his movements.

"It's O.K Neji-niisan I have to go home any way I haven't been feeling well."

Hinata and Neji embraced and then Hinata left his office closing the door quietly behind her. She saw Tenten busy with some paper work but decided it was rude to leave unannounced. She stood in front of Tenten and waved a hand in front of her face. Tenten looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Hinata.

"Leaving already Hinata? Too bad I was thinking that maybe we can hang out but I don't get off till 6p.m." Tenten said sadly but with a hint of hope.

"I'm sorry Tenten but I don't feel too well maybe next time, ne?"

"Oh sure no problem Hinata. Hope you feel better!"

"Thank you Tenten. Well see you." Hinata said smiling one more time before heading for the elevator.

"Oh Hinata wait! I want to ask you one more thing!"

"What is it Tenten?"

"What you done with your skin?"

"What do you mean Tenten? I haven't done anything? Why do you ask? "

"Well your skin….it's…..I don't know how to explain it…..it's kind of glowing I guess that's the best way you can describe it."

"Glowing? No Tenten I haven't done anything. I haven't even gone out to say it's a tan."

"Oh…well maybe it's just the lights in here. Never mind Hinata forget I said anything."

"O.K Tenten. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Hinata was in the elevator re-thinking Tenten's words.

'Glowing? Me? But I'm as pale as a ghost! It must have just been the lights' Hinata thought. 'Yeah it was the lights.'

**Hello! Haha! Yall like that? Chapter 3! Epic or what? Lol jk. Naw but for reals it like to me two days to type this up!lol But I ain't complaining it was fun!(kind of) So yea You guys like Shika? Have to have one of my favorite characters up there! Hehehehehe I made him Hinata's bff but he seems like more huh? I did that on purpose though so Shikafans can get a kick outta that lol. So yea hope you guys like that and please review to let me know wht you think. For example some of you wanted Shika and I put him in there! If you want anyone else in there for you I'll do it no problem! Tell me who you want to see, what you want to happen, who should confront who (who should I bash (for example a certain pink-haired bitch)) and all that jive! So review! plz and thanks! Oh and better yet, whoever leaves the best review I'll make a little side one-shot with your favorite HinaX? Pairing eh? Good ne? Well I'll leave that up to you! See ya guys Later!**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	4. Revelations and Confrontations

**Hello! Shikamaru-Syndrome! I'm not gonna say much so grammar mistakes as usual and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Confrontations**

Hinata was panicking. It had been almost a month and she still hadn't gone through her menstrual cycle. At first she had thought it was all the stress she had. Stress does, after all, make you miss you're period. Stress also gives you the headaches and migraines that she has been having for the past week. Stress, however, does not give you food cravings and nausea. Stress doesn't make you laugh one minute and cry the next. No, stress does not do that but pregnancy does and she, being a medic, should know that. But just because she knows that does not mean that she has to believe it. No, she refused to believe it! She couldn't be, she shouldn't be, she wasn't! But she was and it was too much to handle. She wanted to make sure of it so she was currently going to her local pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. Even if they weren't the most effective it would give her peace of mine for the moment.

When Hinata got to the pharmacy she quickly walked toward the isle where they sold the pregnancy test and while she was at it toward the freezer section to get her current craving: Chocolate Ice Cream. She was waiting in the line trying to hide the pregnancy test under her tub of ice cream. She didn't want people knowing her business even if she knew they could care less.

When she finally arrived to the counter she set down her purchases and waited for the clerk to check them so she could finally go home. The clerk was a bubbly looking teen who seem too interested in what people bought. When she saw what Hinata had bought she looked at smiled at her almost excitedly. Hinata just smile a forceful smile and looked down pretending to be busy with getting her credit card out. When she finally took it out and gave it to the clerk, she kept her head down not wanting to see that hypocritical smile she used to see on a certain ex-best friend. She kept her head down and tried to ignore the teens "uhums" but couldn't when she had to get back her credit card. She quickly got her bag and was about to turn away when the clerk called out for her.

"Um miss you forgot your receipt." The clerk said in a high pitch stereotypical teen girl voice.

"Oh thank you." Hinata said quietly reaching out for her receipt. The clerk reluctantly gave it to her. She looked like she wanted to ask Hinata something but decided to keep her mouth shut and Hinata was grateful for it.

When Hinata finally got home she quickly went to the bathroom and took the test. Those 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes of her life. Her though traced back to 'What am I going to do?' When the five minutes were up she could not find the courage to look at the results. Which she immediately scolded herself for.

'No Hinata you have to! You are not weak! You have to be strong!' Hinata cheered herself on. She retreated from the sink she was leaning on and hesitantly walked toward the toilet where the test was placed on. She grabbed it with shaky hands and opened her eyes to see the results that made her heart stop: pregnant. She was frozen in place, her mind went blank. She was what she feared. Suddenly she collapsed to her knees sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. How could she let this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this but never the less it was and she couldn't believe it. How was she going to tell Sasuke? If she couldn't even admit it to herself, how would she be able to admit it to him? This was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. This was her reality and she had to face it whether she liked it or not.

A few minutes went by and Hinata started to calm down some. Well, enough to stop shaking and crying. She lifted herself up and went to the phone to make an appointment with a doctor. She had to be completely sure that she was indeed with child and if she was how far off.

'I have to make an appointment but I can't do it in my hospital.' Hinata thought.

She made an appointment at a Hospital about 20miles away from her own and luckily the doctor she chose could see her in the evening. As she got ready she just kept thinking of how in the world she was going to tell not only Sauske but her friends and family. Her father already thought little of her and this would only give him fuel to call her the Hyuga family's 'black sheep'. However, the more she thought of it the less she cared what her father thought. She had grown from the shy little girl he used to kick around. After she gave up her title as heir and went to medical school, trained under the elite doctor Kabuto Yakushi*, she had grown to be one of the best medics around and she was damn proud of herself. Being one of Kabuto's students was not easy and it kicked her butt but it was worth it because it made her a better medic and a stronger woman. Sure she was scared, hell who wouldn't be, and on the outside she might have been falling apart but she knew that deep down in her core she was solid and sooner or later she as a whole would be solid too .All of these thoughts went through her mind and soon she was on her way to see the doctor.

When she got there she was quickly led to meet the doctor and she waited for him in one of the rooms. Hinata was too engrossed in one of the posters the doctor had in his wall about pregnancy that she failed to notice his arrival. It wasn't until he cleared his throat and clucked when she jumped at the noise that she turned to see him. At first sight he was the most handsome doctor she had seen. He had white hair that made him seem older than he really was for he was only older than her by a few years. However the white haired added to his beauty and his mask added to his mystery. He sported a white lab coat and black button up shirt that hid, but not much, his tone torso. Currently he was looking at her, amused at how openly she was gaping at him. When Hinata realized what she had been doing she blushed beet red and all but ran to her seat (a/n: you know that chair we sit at when we go to the doctor idk what's it called.). He just shook his head and chuckled at her one more time.

"So Hinata Hyuga, what seems to be the problem?" Kakashi asked her taking out his pen to take notes.

"Well Hatake-san it seems that I may be pregnant but I'm not sure so I was wondering if you could confirm my suspicions." Hinata said her voice wavering in some parts.

Kakashi just stared at her in mild surprise at her straight forwardness. He had, after all met Hinata in several occasions when she was in medical school and the woman in front of him was nothing like the shy, cute girl he once knew. Kakashi's eyes soften a tad at the girl and her newfound (well new to him anyway) confidence. He always had a soft spot for the girl (and even more when he found out that her and his Godson (a/n: Naruto) were dating). This however seemed like a dilemma and he was more than willing to check it out for her. He nodded once serious and asked for to give him her arm so he would be able to do the blood test. Once he got enough blood from her he asked her to wait patiently for the results.

Hinata was pins and needles chewing on her finger nails while waiting for Kakashi. Even if she wasn't as nervous as she was before she still knew that this would be the seal to her suspicions. She looked all over the room and was again engrossed by the pregnancy poster. Of course she knew how it all happened (she was a medic for Pete's sake) but she was never the one who personally would go through the cycle. Knowing the cycle scientifically and medically and knowing that you might actually be going through it firsthand were two completely different things. She felt like a novice because for once those words actually had a meaning.

After finishing reading the poster she sat once again on her seat and waited with a little less patience than before. After a few more minutes Kakashi came in with the results in hand. Hinata sat up in alert and nervousness ad looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Kakashi just sighed in response.

"Hinata I'm sorry to say but it your suspicions were correct. You are indeed pregnant. I don't know if I should congratulate you or not but that's the facts." Kakashi said with worry in his voice.

Hinata just closed her eyes and breathed in deep taking in the truth of the whole situations. She let out a shaky breath and put a hand on her head when she felt a small headache creeping in. Kakashi saw this and worried even more. He reached for Hinata and put a hand on top of the one she had on her head. She looked at him with a grateful smile but sadden eyes.

"Hey, you ok? You shouldn't stress Hinata it's bad for the baby. You don't want to lose him now do you? As a doctor my only job is to deliver the news but you're not just any patient. Now that I know of this I'm here to help you in anything Hinata. I'll help you out in any way I can so don't be shy if you need me ok?" Kakashi told Hinata sincerely. Hinata looked at Kakashi with gratitude and the first genuine smile he'd seen since she got there.

"Thank you Kakashi-san I appreciate it so much but please let's keep this among ourselves for now." Hinata told Kakashi and he just nodded in agreement.

Hinata stood from her seat and thanked Kakashi once more for his time before walking out of the room and into the hallways. Hinata was walking out and saying goodbye at the nurses at the reception desk, when she saw a person she thought she never had to see again: Sakura Haruno.

'What is she doing here?' thought Hinata fanatically. It dawned to her only a few seconds later that this was the hospital that she relocated to when the whole Naruto cheating incident happened.

'How could I have forgotten that this was her hospital!' Hinata mentally kicked herself.

Fortunately for her, Sakura was too busy with a nurse and a file to look up at her. Hinata quickly tried to escape towards the elevators but the fate had other plans for their meeting. The moment Hinata was about to push for the elevator, was the moment Sakura decided to look up from her file and spot a frantic Hinata right in front of her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of the indigo haired woman.

"Hinata? My, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" She called out feigning interest. Hinata visibly flinched and silently cursed before turning around to face the pink-haired woman she dreaded to see. Hinata then put on her fake smile (the one she used to put when she was still an heir and had to meet obnoxious people during gatherings) and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Oh me? I was just here for an appointment. I've haven't been feeling good as of late and I wanted to consult with a fellow doctor to see what was wrong with me." Hinata answered almost monotonously (just because she wasn't a good Hyuga doesn't mean she wasn't a Hyuga at all).

"Oh? Are you ok?" Sakura asked in fake worry.

"Yes I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I'll be going now." Hinata said turning around and pushing the down button for the elevator.

"Ok Hinata see you later. Oh and say hi to Naruto for me." Sakura said smirking cockily.

Hinata just turn to face her once more, face blank of emotion and responded in a cold voice.

"Why don't you do it personally Sakura? It's not like he won't meet with you tonight am I right? Hope you two are happy because you were made for each other." Hinata's voiced cracked a little toward the end and quickly entered the elevator when it came.

Sakura stood there with a frown on her face before rolling her eyes and snorting.

'What a drama queen.' Sakura thought as she walked towards the nurses in the reception desk. Once she was in front she cleared her throat and waited impatiently for one to notice her. When one did she asked her quite rudely:

"You saw the indigo-haired woman, well what did she want?"

The nursed looked at Sakura with an irked looked and told Sakura that it was classified information. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the nurse and gritted her teeth.

"I don't care it is classified information! I am you higher up and I demand you to tell me what she was here for!"

"Don't yell at me! I give a shit if you're my higher up but if you fucken want to know so damn badly she had an appointment with doctor Hatake!" The nurse screamed back at her. Sakura just gritted her teeth more. She didn't need to fight with the nurse because she had gotten the information that she needed. Sakura just glared at the nurse and huffed before walking away leaving a very pissed of nurse behind her. She walked to the room Kakashi usually met with his patients and sure enough there he was in his desk looking over some files. She cleared her throat to alert him of her arrival which got the response she expected. Kakashi looked up at once to see who had come in and frowned the tiniest bit (which went unnoticed thanks to his mask) when he saw who it was.

"What can I do for you Sakura I'm very busy at the moment." Kakashi asked a bit impatiently.

"I just wanted to know what Hinata wanted that's all." Sakura said in a saccharine voice.

Kakashi just winced at the sound of her voice and frowned once again, this time more prominent.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura that is between me and my patient. I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Kakashi don't be like that. I've known Hinata for a long time now. I'm just worried for her."

"Well if you're so worried ask her yourself. Now if you excuse me I have to check out these files of my recent patients and I want to be alone."

But before Sakura could respond a nurse popped her head and asked for Kakashi's help in a minor problem. Kakashi reluctantly left, leaving Sakura all alone in his office. Of course Sakura wasted no time to search his files looking for the one patient. When she found Hinata's she opened it and was surprised at what she found out.

'So that…..silly girl got herself pregnant huh? Well that's just too damn bad. Just when she and Naruto broke up. I almost feel bad for the poor girl.' Sakura thought mentally laughing.

Her little laughter fest was broken fast when she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly put back the flies forgetting to put them in the order they were originally and stepping around Kakashi's desk to where she was previously standing. Kakashi walked in and stared suspiciously at Sakura. Sakura just smiled a fake sweet smile and waved goodbye as she quickly left his office so she wouldn't give herself away. Unfortunately she had when he went over to reach for his files and noticed that they were not in the order that he had left them in. Kakashi glared at the door knowing that in order to protect Hinata from Sakura he would have to be as conniving as her.

'You hurt her once Sakura and that was a minor wound. But I will not let you hurt her like this. I promise you that!' Kakashi vowed to himself.

Sasuke was having a bad day. For one his brother hadn't shown for work today leaving all the pressure and chaos for him to resolve. Secondly, and maybe even more importantly, Hinata hadn't responded to his calls. He was already going out of his way to check up on her, the least she could do was respond to his freaken (a/n: Idk how u spell) calls. Ever since that day she came to his house and his idea of revenge, he has been feeling uneasy (That is the closest he will get to say that his emotion is guilt). So now he was drinking at a local bar to destress. He seemed to be in his fifth beer when he heard the annoying voice of a certain "dobe". He kept ignoring said voice until Naruto was at his side.

"Teme! I was calling you! Why didn't you answer me?" yelled Naruto. Sauske just glared at the blonde.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said coldly talking another sip of his beer.

"Geesh Sasuke what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Hn."

"Teme! Don't be such a dick! So you're having a bad day! I've been having a bad month but you don't see me sulking!" Naruto said pissed at his friend behavior. "Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"

"Hn."

"Good enough for me! Well first off, me and Hinata broke up a few weeks ago. I said something incredibly stupid and she's been ignoring me ever since. I cornered her a few days ago to try to talk to her and make her sees my side but she didn't have it. She said some mean things that should have put me off but I know she didn't mean it. I don't know Sasuke what do you think? I still love her but she's just…. I don't know. I fucked up Sasuke and the same way I did last time. I want her to forgive me so we could move on but first she has to listen to me!" Naruto kept rambling which got Sasuke madder and madder by the second. He decided to just tune him out and it was working until he heard Sakura's name.

"…..I mean Sakura is beautiful, charming, loyal, and smart. It's going to be really hard to let her go and honestly I don't think I can." Naruto finished looking at Sasuke with a dazed looked. That seemed to make Sasuke snap because at that moment he grabbed Naruto by the collar and yanked him hard.

"Outside. Now." Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. He let go of Naruto and left a hundred bill before walking toward the exit that led to the parking lot.

When they were outside he turned around and heard Naruto ask what his problem was before punching him in his face. The blonde just looked up at his friend with an angry and confused look before wiping blood off his lip.

"What the Hell Sasuke! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto asked him yelling. Sasuke just glared at Naruto and grabbed him again by the front of his shirt.

"You want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my fucken problem is. You say you want Hinata back but then you go on and on about the pink haired bitch like she's a fucken Goddess!"

"Don't insult Sakura that way! And why do you care about Hinata anyway?"

"Because you fucken brought it up you dumbass! See! You even defend her when you should be defending Hinata! You know what? You don't fucken deserve her! All she's ever done if love you and is loyal to you and what do you do in return? You fucken cheat on her! Twice! With the same fucken slut!"

"I told you not to insult her you dick!" Naruto yelled as he punched Sasuke in the face as well. He grabbed Sasuke front to keep him from falling and yanked him like Sasuke did in the bar.

"How do you know I don't deserve Hinata? She loves me Sasuke! She always has and always will! She will forgive me and she will be mine again! And you won't be there to fucken stop me!" He finished as he punched Sasuke again this time letting him stagger.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde and charged at him making them fall backwards with Sasuke on top continuously punching Naruto in the face. He gave him four good blows to the face before getting up and dragging Naruto up with him.

"I won't let you hurt her again Naruto. Trust me when I tell you this: Hinata will never be yours again and I'll make damn sure of it." Sasuke said in a menacing voice that made Naruto unconsciously shiver. Sasuke let go of Naruto leaving him to fall on his butt and walked away. Sasuke got to his black Jaguar before speeding off to the street.

'I won't let you hurt her Naruto. Not this time. She will be mine, not yours mine!' Thought an angry Sasuke before speeding off home.

**Well Hello there! Did you guys like it? It's getting to the good parts now! Oh and about Kabuto, here he's not evil and he's in like the same level as Tsunade. See cuz what I want to do is make Sakura (Yuck XP) be Tsunade's student and Hinata be Kabuto's student. Kaskashi (my husband of course lol) is a doctor as you can see and he is obviously in Hinata's corner! Ugh I hate that pink haired whore and I'm sorry there isn't that much bashing but there will! She's a little ooc ( she's acting bitchy cuz im biased and I don't like her) but aint all of them right? So yea! Um sorry for taking too damn long to update! I was meaning to do yesterday but things happened and you know…. I'm really sorry :l so yea! Review and all that I'll be waiting to see what you think! So yea! Later Alligator! Lol**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	5. Amusement Parks and Shocking Confessions

**Hello Shikamaru-Syndrome here! Well new chapter updated! Yay right? So yea the story is getting good right? Lol just sayin…. So yea here chapter 5 and the usual bad grammar and little mistakes! Oh yea and I have a question but like I'll ask it at the end so yea enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Amusement Parks and Shocking confessions**

It has been three days since Hinata found out she was with-child. At first she freaked out. When she got home from meeting not only Kakashi but Sakura the reality of it all hit her. And hit her hard. She spent about five hours just bawling her eyes out about the whole situation. However, after analyzing the whole situation she had calmed down at least enough to stop crying. She realized that the hardest thing, at the moment, the pregnancy caused was telling the others of it.

She had enough money to take care of herself and the baby that was on the way. She was a doctor and her mother and father had made a saving fund for her when she was little in case of any emergency. It had a good amount of money in it so she could use it as she wished and it was all hers even if she wasn't technically a Huyga anymore (when she gave up her title as heir to Neji, she gave up her up her title as an immediate Hyuga). (A/n: kinda like switching from being a main member to a branch member). So she had enough money to take care of the baby by herself, if in the worst case scenario that Sasuke denied her child (which Hinata feared he would). Of course she didn't have to worry about loving her child because she would never hate or resent him/her. She regretted her decision but she did not regret the outcome of what happened between her and Sasuke and would never in a thousand years would she abort or even think of getting rid of her child. The only thing she feared would be the reactions of her family and friends. Although she as she had thought before she confirmed her pregnancy, she did not care much what her father or the other Hyuga's thought of her. They all thought of her as weak and pathetic and her pregnancy would only fuel the fire so to speak on their opinion of her. The only family she really cared for what her nii-san Neji and her imouto Hanabi. They were there for her in the times she needed them (even though Neji was there for her a little later after Hanabi). The reactions she was afraid of were of her friends. She only had a few friends and she couldn't afford to lose the ones she already had.

Though she knew that her friends would never judge her so harshly, (they weren't those kinds of people) she still could never be certain. The two people she knew that would always be there for her were: her best friend Shikamaru Nara and her old Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. She was lucky if Shikamaru hadn't already figured everything out and she knew that Kurenai would never judge her for she was almost like a second mother.

Kurenai had always been there for her, ever since her first year of High School. Kurenai had been her homeroom and English teacher and their relationship had grown when Hinata had written her first essay. Kurenai had seen the kind and passionate person Hinata was even though she was too shy to show everyone her true self. Their relationship grew even more when Kurenai realized she was pregnant with her active Marine husband, Asuma Saratobi. (A/n: idk how to say it so I'm just saying he's active. You'll see what I mean.) Kurenai had been like her second mother, always being there for her when her father was being a jerk to her or when she was bullied by other students. Kurenai had even made her little Asuma's Godmother along with Shikamaru.

She also had met Shikamaru in High School. He was the first person to talk to her and try to be her friend. She met her other friends through Shikamaru and she's still friends with them to this day (well all except a certain pink-haired traitor and a blonde idiot (a/n: my words not hers.)). She smiled at how exactly they met.

*Flashback*:

_It was the first day of High School and Hinata had not made a single friend. She was already half way done the school day and she still didn't know anyone. All her friends from Middle School had gone to other prestigious High Schools. Not to say that Konoha Academy was not prestigious but her friends wanted to branch out of that area. The only people she knew here where the Uchiha's and her nii-san Neji (which wouldn't even look twice at her). Itachi tried to be a little nice and showed her around and even introduced her to his friends but they were a little too….rough for her taste. Especially the silver-haired boy with the unbuttoned and open white shirt. Hinata shivered at the thought of the boy. However, Itachi couldn't always be there for her and she didn't want to be a burden so she excused herself from his group and quietly went to wait for her next class, which would be with her English teacher, and homeroom teacher, Kurenai Saratobi. While she waited for the bell to ring, she thought of the last person she knew in the whole school: Sasuke Uchiha. After their fathers had announced that their marriage was cancelled, they both were relived but the damage caused to their friendship was too deep for them to be comfortable with one another. However at the moment she truly wished their friendship was still there. Even Sasuke had already made friends, albeit most were just fan girls. Although there was one who caught Hinata eyes the moment she saw him and made her blush at the mere thought of his blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She had a class with both Sasuke and the blonde boy who she recalled his name was Naruto Uzumaki. She felt like such a loser to not had made any friends by now and felt weak because she wanted nothing more than to cry. She was sitting at her desk head bent down in shame when she heard the door to the class opening. She quickly rubbed away any signs of tears from her eyes and looked up to see who had come in to the classroom. When raised her head she saw a boy with the strangest hair and drowsy looking eyes that made you want to sleep just at looking at them. He looked back at her then sighed as though he was troubled by her mere presence. She blushed at her thought thinking that she had already bothered him and she hadn't done anything. She heard him take the spot to her left and sigh. She feared to look at him because she didn't want to irritate him further but curiosity got the best of her and glanced at him through her bangs. She saw that he had put his head in his arms head facing her direction, looking at her with those same lazy eyes she had concluded were his normal eyes. She quickly looked back down and gulped inaudibly. She heard him sigh one more time before breaking the awkward silence (making Hinata jump slightly) they had between them._

"_Why are you here so early? There's like ten more minutes of lunch left." The boy said in a somewhat lazy and condescending sounding voice._

"_A-ano I-I know b-but I-I'd rather b-be here." Hinata said poking her fingers in nervousness. She just heard the boy snort and blushed further in embarrassment._

"_What's your name? My name is Shikamaru Nara."_

"_M-my n-name? M-my name i-is H-Hinata Hyuga."_

"_Why do you stutter? It's kind of annoying."_

"_I-I d-don't know w-why. I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata got quieter and quieter until Shikamaru had to strain his hearing to hear her apology. _

"_You're troublesome you know that?"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata whispered again._

"_Tch. Don't apologize it's my opinion not a fact. You know what? I'll help you. Every time you stutter I'll give you a 'friendly tap' at the back of the head."_

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock. What did he just say? Hinata didn't even know him and he was planning on hitting her!_

"_W-what?"_

'_Slap' _

_Shikamaru slapped the back of Hinata's head in a not so 'friendly' manner._

"_O-ow" Hinata said rubbing her head just to get hit again._

"_S-stop-"_

'_Slap'_

"_P-please-"_

'_Slap'_

"_T-that h-hurt-"_

'_Slap'_

"_Stop it please!"_

_Hinata semi-yelled while holding her head and squishing her eyes shut. Silence loomed between them until she heard Shikamaru laugh. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamrau leaning into his desk still laughing at her. She just glared (or what she considered a glare) and silently pouted making Shikamaru laugh even harder. After a while Shikamaru calmed downed and looked at Hinata with a lazy grin on his face. It seemed to Hinata that everything he did was lazy._

"_Was that so hard?" Shikamaru said still somewhat chuckling._

_Hinata just looked at him perplexed then reluctantly shook her head. After a while she too started to laugh softly._

_*_End of Flashback*

And just like that Hinata and Shikamaru became friends. The next day Shikamaru introduced her to his best friend Choji and childhood friend Ino. Ino took a shine to Hinata the moment she stuttered her first 'hello'. She treated Hinata like a little sister saying that she had never met someone so pure and innocent. She literally became Hinata's bodyguard and asked, or more like threatened, Shikamaru and Choji to do the same. After meeting Ino, she then met Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino and finally Naruto and Sakura. Hinata had finally found friends to cherish and care for and she felt grateful. After she gave up her title of heir and started to date Naruto, Neji and Sasuke came into the picture. Unfortunately, that when the problems began between the group. When Hinata started to date Naruto, Sakura began to get closer to them. At first she became closer to the group and then she began to get closer to the couple itself. However that didn't occur till about senior year of High School. For example, she would force Sasuke to go on double dates with her and Naruto (not that she and Sauske were ever a couple) or when she had a boyfriend, asked him to.

Hinata at the moment thought of it as sweet and fun but now that she thinks back, she kicks herself for being so naïve. She really did need bodyguards to protect her of such hypocrisy. But as she thinks back to it she kind of did because many times when Sakura would intervene between the couple's plans, Tenten would intervene hers. Tenten never liked Sakura and seeing Sakura's attitude towards both Naruto and Sasuke made her sick. At first it caused problems between the group because Sakura and Tenten couldn't even be in the same room together but then again being in different cliques made it easier for them to see each other as little as possible. However, as time went on and as the groups started to merge, it became much harder for them to be separate. It wasn't until their senior year that they made a treaty to not fight with each other but also to not necessarily to be friends either.

After the whole Naruto cheating with Sakura incident, not only was Tenten against Sakura but mostly everyone. Though Tenten was the only to take matters into her own hands and teach the little pink-haired slut a lesson (a/n: Her words not mine). Kiba, Neji and surprisingly Shikamaru followed Tenten's demonstration and kicked a certain blonde's ass too. However when Hinata forgave Naruto the others hesitantly did as well but always kept Naruto in check. Sakura then broke away from the former group and made friends with other like her forgetting the other as easily as they did her.

Hinata just shook her head and cleared her mind of thought pertaining to the past. Today was the day she and Shikamaru were going to take Asuma to the Amusement Park. She drove to Kurenai's house where she texted Shikamaru she would wait for him there.

When she got there Asuma flew to her arms and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and making her feel both guilty and sad it took her this long to see him. She just hugged the boy with equal passion and asked him to escort her inside. Asuma grabbed his Godmother's hand and practically dragged her to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mom looks who's here!" Asuma told his mom. Kurenai finished brewing her coffee and turned around to see her old student and, in her opinion, foster daughter.

"Hinata! It's nice to see you! Why haven't you come to visit us? We were starting to worry about you!" Kurenai softly scolded Hinata while giving her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Kurenai but I've been kind of busy with….stuff." Hinata said when they broke apart. Kurenai immediately worried by the sad look in Hinata's eyes.

"Asuma go and take a shower. Hinata is taking you to the Amusement Park and you're not even ready! Now go young man! March!" Kurenai said pointing to the area where the stairs were.

"Awww but mom, MommaHina is here and I haven't seen her in forever! I took a shower yesterday! Please can I stay?" Asuma whined but when he saw the 'look' he gave up and mumbled a 'fine' before leaving to the bathroom.

Kurenai immediately sat down on her dining table and patted the seat adjacent to hers. Hinata sat down and poured everything that had happened in the last month or so out. (a/n: I wanna say 2months but idk if I'm correct so like around 1-2months and also idk how you say in English but in Spanish you say that she 'se desohogo').

After Hinata finished telling Kurenai everything, Kurenai just hugged Hinata and gave her some words of encouragement. After a few minutes the tension the conversation caused lifted and the light air only pregnancy can bring popped up. Kurenai began to gush about the new baby that was on the way and warned Hinata of the months to come.

"I'll always be here for you Hinata don't you worry. I don't want you to go through what I went." Kurenai said with sad eyes.

You see, when Kurenai found out she was with child with Asuma Jr., the real Asuma had gone to war. Asuma became a Marine at a young age and as a required contracted he served four years and it wasn't until his 7th year that he was called again to serve. Unfortunately he was called back right when Kurenai found out she was pregnant. Even worse is that when her son was one, a messenger soldier came by to the house to bring the bad news that Asuma was MIA. Kurenai was completely devastated and even went into a deep depression and if it wasn't for Shikamaru and Hinata, she wouldn't be here now. Of course after she got over her depression, she spent all that was she to love and cherish her son enough for both her and Asuma. Though it was very hard when he would ask why he wasn't home. She would tell him that daddy was serving his country and one day he would come back. Those weren't vague words though because she did believe that he would come back home.

As a result of what she would tell little Asuma, he came to imagine his father as a big super hero. He would brag to everyone at school about his super cool Marine dad that fought the bad guys and protected his country. He even made Captain America his favorite super hero because he believed that his father was just like him. He would get bullied from time to time by others because his father wasn't home but he would always say that he wasn't home because he was serving a greater cause and he would come home one day but for now his country needed his dad more than he did. Of course his response to the bullying shocked not only his teacher but his mother as well. She was proud of her son but also a little sad that he never knew his father and maybe never would (but she didn't like to think that way).

Hinata just smiled a sad smile at Kurenai and grabbed her hand.

"Don't give up hope in Asuma. They'll find him just don't give up."

"I know Hinata, I won't. For me and for my son, I will never give up hope."

Hinata and Kurenai just talked some more about various things before they heard a big thump followed by a 'hey!' from the living room. Both women hurried to the living to fine Asuma Jr. in a choke hold by Shikamaru. When Shikamaru saw them he just gave a lazy grin, rubbed the top of Asuma's head with his knuckles and let him go. Asuma just ran to Hinata's arms and feigned tears, rubbing his head in Hinata's chest knowing full well that by doing that he was pissing his Godfather off.

"MommaHinata! Shikamaru is being mean to me again!"

"Shikamaru don't be mean to your Godson." Hinata fake scolded Shikamaru, trying hard not to laugh. Asuma just lifted his head from her chest to stick his tongue out at Shikamaru and Shikamaru returned with a glare. His features then turn mischievous as he purposely turned slowly and placed his head onto Hinata's chest one more time.

"Look MommaHinata! He's glaring at me! I didn't do anything!"

"Asuma stop fighting with your Godfather and get off your Godmother!" Kurenai scolded her son. Asuma just glared into Hinata's chest before letting her go and faced her Godfather.

"You little punk you're lucky I'm even taking you to the Amusement Park!"

At once Asuma's expression changed and he practically begged Shikamaru for his forgiveness and to still take him to the Amusement Park. Shikamaru pretended to think about it but then punched Asuma's arm saying that he would. After a few minutes of them socializing, Asuma became irritated and practically dragged Hinata and Shikamaru towards his car, where they said goodbye to Kurenai and went on their way.

*About 1 hour later*

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Asuma had arrived to the Amusement Park, where Asuma dragged his Godparents all over to see. Asuma literally wanted to get on every single ride, some being pregnant women unfriendly. Of course Hinata used her phobia of heights as an excuse to lay low and only get on certain rides (which were the rides that Asuma found completely and utterly boring). Hinata thought that she was in the clear and that Shikamaru wasn't going to ask about her well-being. That was her thought until he proved her wrong. They were walking, with Asuma a few feet ahead of them trying to find a good place to eat, in silence when he decided to break it.

"So Hinata, how are you feeling these days? I mean you looked a little sick last time we went out." Shikamaru asked seeming innocent but showing full well that there was an under meaning to his question.

Hinata laughed inwardly. Of course of all people, Shikamaru would figure it out. He was a genius after all

"So when did you find out?"

"You're not denying it? A little after you told me about your hook up with Sasuke and when Neji told me you were feeling sick. He suspects too by the way."

Hinata just stared in shock and disbelief. She could handle Kurenai and Shikamaru knowing but Neji? She wasn't ready for that! Sure she was going to tell him but not so soon! Hinata just sighed a long sigh. At least now she couldn't chicken out.

"When did you talk to Neji?"

"Actually, Neji called me. He asked if I knew what was going on but I just told him that I knew as much as he did."

"I see. Did you tell him of your suspicions?"

"No, he came up with it on his own. I neither agreed nor denied his theory though."

"Well I guess it's not a theory but a fact Shikamaru."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Might as well. He already suspects."

"I'm not talking about Neji and you know that."

Hinata just looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes which he returned with a blank expression. She just sighed and looked forward again to check on Asuma.

"I have to Shikamaru. He's the father," Hinata said in a whisper.

Shikamaru sighed and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and brought her close to him.

"Look Hinata worst case scenario is that he denies your child. We're in the 21st century Hinata! There's DNA test and laws! He will have to take care of that kid whether he likes it or not."

"That's the thing Shikamaru! I don't want my son to have a father that hates him. You don't know the kind of trauma he can go through! I don't want that for my son."

"Or daughter and yes I know what you mean but he won't. Trust me. Sasuke is not that kind of man. He may be a total dick from time to time but he knows how it feels to have a hateful father. He wouldn't be one even if he didn't want a son."

"I guess you're right Shikamaru. You always know what to say, you know that right?"

Shikamaru just smiled cockily.

"I know."

"MommaHinata! Shikamaru! I wanna eat here!" Asuma pointed at a Pizza parlor place. Hinata just smiled a warm smile.

"You know Shikamaru, I know it could be a girl but I really want a boy." Hinata said putting a hand to her stomach and smiling softly.

"Boys are better." Shikamaru said jokingly only to get slapped upside the head lightly but Hinata. She just laughed at him and ran to an also laughing Asuma who was cracking up at his Godfather's expense.

* * *

><p>It seemed that whoever ran the upstairs was having a good laugh at Sasuke's misery. After Sasuke got in a fight with Naruto, word had spread throughout his inner circle and now, not only was his father but his brothers were pissed at him for it. They clearly didn't know the reason why he did it but they didn't care. It was bad for the Uchiha image for him to be caught fighting even if it was a few drunks who didn't even know who he was. They didn't let him defend himself but if they had, he wouldn't have said anything because then he would just be digging a bigger whole for himself.<p>

So now Sasuke was in his home sulking, drinking beer and watching the football game. He was finally starting to relax when his door rang.

'Who can that be?' Sasuke thought annoyed that someone was bothering him in his alone time.

When he opened the door to see who it was he wished he hadn't. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than he number one fan girl and migraine producer: Sakura Haruno. He just looked at her with a mixed glare and annoyed expression that she was used to getting.

"What do you want Sakura I'm busy." Sasuke lied. It was bullshit but nothing was better than Sakura.

"I just wanted to talk Sasuke. You know about me and you." Sakura said in a flirtatious voice. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and gagged.

"Then you just wasted the gas here because there is nothing between you and me." Sasuke said closing the door and turning back towards his living room. Unfortunately for him Sakura put her foot between the door on time so she let herself in and followed Sasuke in.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be like that. You know there had always been a spark between me and you. You just don't want to admit it." Sakura told him in a pout.

"Sakura what are you still doing here? Get out! There will never be anything between you and me! Might as well move on. I heard Naruto was available go bother him."

"Naruto? Please, I don't want him. I want you Sasuke, just you."

The conversation started to get Sasuke angrier and angrier by the minute and he knew that if she didn't leave now he would say or do something he would regret.

"Look Sakura you're starting to piss me off. Just leave before I say something I'll regret." Sauce said through clenched teeth.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off by a soft knocking at the door. But before Sauce could tell them to go away Sakura had yelled that it was opened.

At first the person who was knocking was hesitant to come in but decided to show themselves. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to see that Hinata had come in through the door.

'No! What is he doing here! She is going to ruin my plan to win Sasuke-kun! Unless….' Sakura eyes widened in realization and then in anger. The reason she was here, the reason she looked nervous beyond belief! Naruto wasn't the father of the thing, Sasuke was! 'No! She will not take Sasuke-kun from me! She doesn't deserve him! I do and I'm sure as hell that I won't let that bastard call my Sasuke-kun dad!'

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Sasuke asked in genuine confusion.

Hinata just stood there frozen but seemed to snap when Sasuke asked his question.

"What is she doing here Sasuke?" Hinata returned with a question of her own but before Sasuke could respond, Sakura stepped in.

"I was just planning to tell Sasuke that he's going to be a father."

Both Hinata's and Sasuke's eyes widened in shocked. At first Hinata was afraid that Sakura had found out that she was pregnant and was planning to turn it as a weapon to get Sasuke to hate her but when she saw Sakura smirk and put a hand on her stomach her blood ran cold.

'N-no she can't be! She can't be pregnant with Sasuke's child! It's impossible! That means that they would have…..but no! No she can't!' Hinata kept thinking to herself while Sasuke was still in shock by those words.

"So I told you why I'm here. So why are you here Hinata?" Sakura asked mockingly seeing what she would come up with.

Hinata broke out of her thoughts and began to panic. She couldn't tell Sasuke that she was pregnant too! Sakura would just say she was lying and that she was only saying that to trick Sasuke into taking care of a child that was probably not even his but Naruto's. Hinata stood quiet for a few seconds before she came up with a solution.

"I came here to invite Sasuke to Hanabi's birthday party."

"What? No invitation for me?" Sakura asked again mockingly only this time smirking.

"I think we both know the answer to that Sakura. I came did what I came for now I must leave. Excuse me." Hinata said coldly before turning.

Hinata's voice seemed to snap Sasuke out because he stared at Hinata's form.

"Hinata wait! I can explain!"

"There is nothing to explain Uchiha-san. As I said, I did what I came to do now I must leave. Goodbye."

But before Sasuke could stop Hinata, she was gone. Sasuke just looked toward the door emotionless.

"Well Sasuke-kun now that we are alone, we need to talk about the baby." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Get. Out. Now. Sakura." Sasuke said the coldest voice she had ever heard from him. When he turned to see her she gasped inaudibly. He was giving her the deadliest glare she had ever seen and for the first time in her life she feared for her life. She quickly scrambled towards the front door and when she was a safe distance away she turned to him.

"I'll give you some time to process it all Sasuke. I'll see you later."

Sasuke said nothing but kept the glare until she left. Once she was gone he fell back to the couch and put his head in his hands.

'Hinata.' Sasuke thought in despair while somewhere else Hinata thought his name in despair too.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good? Hehehehehe worth the wait? Yes no maybe so? Lol I hope so! So yea well remember the question I said I was gonna ask well here it is: Do guys read my stuff? I know sounds like a lame question but I'm seriously curious! I mean its Drama and Romance and I know guys don't like these kinds of stuff, there more into action and all (I know cuz my cousin is) but I was wondering if guys read my stuff. That be cool right? Well to me it is. So yea….. oh yea and as for the Asuma thing I hope you guys got the idea of what's going on. He's not dead he's just MIA. And I will jump sometimes from saying Asuma Jr. to just Asuma cuz I get lazy but I'll make it clear when I'm talking about the son and the dad kk? What else? Oh yea and as you now maybe realized is that they live in the United States, it's just that idk where in the US. I want it to be either somewhere in LA or somewhere in New York but since NY is a happening place, where shit happens every day (no offense im just saying it might to a too fast pace place for my story but i really like NY!) Idk if it should be there and I really don't know much of LA cept' here in South Central so you tell me. If you got a good place in LA where they could be (or in NY) let me know yeah? Oh and for the ages of all them here they r: (I was gonna make Hinata like 23 or something but I found out it take shit load of time to be a doctor so that's not good enough so yea….)<strong>

**(Note: {~} means: about)**

**Hinata: ~26 years old**

**Kurenai: ~36 years old {Asuma jr.: ~ 8years old (amount of time Asuma's been MIA)}**

**Asuma: ~37 years old**

**Kakashi: ~37 years old**

**Naruto: ~26yrs old**

**Sakura: ~26yrs old**

**Neji: ~28yrs old**

**Shikamaru: ~27yrs old**

**Tenten: ~28yrs old**

**Lee: ~28yrs old**

**Choji: ~27yrs old**

**Ino: ~27yrs old**

**Kiba: ~26yrs old**

**Shino: ~26yrs old**

**Itachi: ~29yrs old {Akastuki: range from 28-30)**

**Sasuke: ~27yrs old**

**Sai: ~27 yrs old**

**Hanabi: ~14/15 {Konohomaru: solid 15}**

**Gaara: ~26yrs old**

**Temari: ~29yrs old**

**Kankuro: ~28yrs old**

**So yea those are the ages and if made a mistake in my timeline i'll make sure to change their age but for now they're that I missed let me now! So review and for guys double please review! i want atleast 1 guy to review! so i can make the guys POV's and thoughts and speech and all that more manly! you guys should no what guys like so plz plz plz Xl review! And no girls pretending to be boys! And for the little bribe i made in earlier chapters about a free story still goes! i already have one candidate so come one review! i'd be super happy if someone made a story just for me X) ! but i guess its up to u guys! well i'll see you next week hopefully before ( but i really doubt!)  
><strong>

**~Shikamaru Syndrome**


	6. Now they Know and Kakashi's big Mouth

**Hello Shikamaru-Syndrome here! I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier but I've been in the down in the dumps for this story for some time now. As you have noticed I usually update every Monday but that day I posted up a sashina one-shot instead and I was busy on Wednesday (doing HW XP) so yea. Anyway sorry for being late and I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be kind of small. (Drama filled though lol) So yea you already know grammar mistakes all that so yea…..enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Now they Know and Kakashi's big Mouth**

Hinata felt numb all over. She had lost her chance to tell Sasuke that he was going to be a father and it was all Sakura's fault. It seemed as though Sakura was out to get everyman that had meant anything to her. Hinata has never known herself capable of hating someone. She didn't hate her family, she didn't hate her father, she didn't hate Naruto (even though she made it seem as though she did) but Sakura was an exception. Ever since she had known her, Sakura had brought nothing but negativity. She hated Sakura and this anger and hatred scared Hinata to no end.

It has been about a week since the Amusement Park with Shikamaru and the shocking revelation at Sasuke's home. Hinata has not seen anyone since then. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to feel Shikamaru's pity; she didn't want to feel the curious looks she got from her co-workers at the hospital. She didn't want anything. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to straighten her thoughts on how to go about all this.

Now that she knew about Sakura, she wasn't sure if she should tell Sasuke about her pregnancy. Of course he needed to know but he had gotten Sakura pregnant for Pete's sake! She didn't want anything to do with Sakura anymore and she didn't want to compete with her either. But Sasuke had a right to know and her child had a right to a father. Sakura wasn't going to get in the way of her child's right. Sakura could mess with Hinata all she wanted but where her unborn child was concerned, Hinata would fight tooth and nail for him/her.

Another problem that was very important and probably the most urgent was telling her friends and family of her pregnancy. Shikamaru had told her that Neji already speculated so he would be easy to tell. All she had to tell him was that his speculations were correct. However the rest of her friends and family were harder to come out to. Would she tell them all at once? Or would she tell one individually, and let the gossip spread? It seemed to her that the easier way would be to tell them all at once to get it over with. But if she did that then would she tell her friends and family separate or together? All this went over and over in her mind and she knew that she would have to make a decision soon or the baby itself would be telling her friend about him/herself.

Hinata decided that telling all her friends at once would be the easiest method and when it came to her family, ease them in for the revelation. Once Hinata came up to with a decision she got up from her couch, where she was previously thinking, and went to dial someone she knew could help.

"Hello? Neji Hyuga speaking."

"Neji-niisan? It's me Hinata."

"Oh hello Hinata. How may I be of assistance?"

"Nii-san, Shikamaru told me of the talk you had with him a few weeks ago and your speculations and I just wanted to tell you that you were right." Hinata finished her sentence waiting breathlessly for her cousin's reply. Nothing was heard for some time until Hinata couldn't take it anymore (or better yet her lungs couldn't anymore.)

"Neji-niisan? Please say something."

"I knew you were. Shikamaru told me a few days ago and confirmed me before you. He said that you would be too nervous. He said that by me knowing before you told me, I would already have myself in check so I wouldn't overact on you. It seemed that he was correct."

"He told you? He shouldn't have! What is done is done; I guess he was right like he always is."

"There was another reason you called me am I correct?"

"Well yes actually niisan there is. Could it be possible for Tenten to call everyone and get them to come to my house?"

"Of course whatever you need, but why can't you do it?"

"I can't trust myself to do it just yet. I would get too nervous."

"I understand. When do you want them to be at your house?"

"In about an hour or so. Is that OK?"

"Yes that is fine. We will see you in one hour."

"Thank you niisan. Goodbye."

With that Hinata hung up. She had one hour until she had to tell her friends that in a few months they would meet Hinata Jr. (or Sasuke Jr.) Hinata just sighed at the thought.

'I just hope they don't distance themselves after I tell them.' Hinata thought as she stood up to take a shower.

*1 hour later*

All of Hinata friends were now in her home, some confused as to why they were there but most were just having a good time. They were inside her living room; some sitting and some standing. Kiba was leaning on one side of the kitchen counter (Akumaru lying near his feet) while Shino and Lee were sitting in the seats on the other side of the counter. Ino and Choji were sitting on the couch with his arm her shoulders while she snuggled into his chest (they were the only ones in the group that were already married). Neji and Tenten were also in the couch but not displaying the same amount of affection as the couple next to them. Finally Shikamaru was lying on the vertical side of the couch with Hinata at his feet.

Both Shikamaru and Neji signaled her that it was time for her to tell the others the reason for the get together. Hinata breathed in deeply and exhaled the same way. In shaky legs, she stood in front of all and the talking immediately ceased. Hinata swallowed inaudibly and cleared her throat.

"You guys may be wondering why I called you so suddenly." Hinata said seeing head nod in agreement.

"Yea Hinata we are. Not that we mind. We haven't seen you or been together like this for some time now." Ino said laughing slightly.

"Yea, feels kind of good to be like this right Shino?" Kiba said kind of loudly at Shino only to get a nod in return.

"Yes it is. I wish that this gathering would have been a simple reunion but I'm afraid it is not. I called you all her to tell you something. But please I beg you that after I tell you, promise me you won't distance yourselves from me. That you won't feel ashamed to be around me. Please." Hinata said in a voice that was just above a whisper. She raised her head to meet them with watery and pleading eyes. At this all of them became worried. Shikamaru and Neji were worried that she would break if there were any negative reactions, while the others just worried of the news they were about to receive.

"Hinata, we're your friends! Of course we would never be ashamed to be around you! Now tells us what's wrong you're worrying us." Ino said as she stood up straight and frowned but looked at her with warm eyes.

"Yea Hina-hime we're your friends. Nothing can break that bond of youthful friendship!" Lee said in his usual cheerful voice just less loudly.

Hinata just smiled a genuine heartfelt smile at them all.

"Thank you so much honest. Well the reason I called all of you is because I have some big news. Um the thing is that….in a few months…..um you'll meet someone new. Someone dear to me." Hinata said hoping that they would catch what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean Hinata? Is a family member of yours coming from somewhere? Is that it? Why would we stop wanting to see you because of that? Is he a criminal?" Kiba said clueless, while Shino just face-palmed at his best friend's stupidity. Everyone looked at her confused at what she had said until Ino gasped and looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

"No…You don't mean…you're not…" Ino said and Hinata just nodded making her gasp once more. Then it was Tenten's turn to gasp and look at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Hinata! Are….are you sure?"

"Yes Tenten. I'm sure." Hinata said in a whisper while looking at her feet ashamed.

"Neji! Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Tenten said angrily, while hitting him in the chest.

"It was not my place to tell you." Was Neji's simple response. Tenten just glared at him once before turning to Hinata once more eyes less cold.

"Can you please tell the rest of us what you guys are talking about?" Kiba growled. "Hinata? Please clarify!"

"Um the thing is Kiba that he…..or she …..Isn't coming from anywhere outside of here. And no they aren't criminals." Hinata tried to clarify without actually saying that she was pregnant. When Kiba just looked at her lost and a little irritated she tried a different approach. "They are also coming in 7 months."

Kiba stilled looked lost and Ino grew frustrated.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Kiba she pregnant! She's going to have a child! God why are you do damn dense!" Ino yelled at him. Once those words left her mouth everything was completely silent. Kiba was at a loss for words like many others.

Hinata shut her eyes to keep the tears at bay. This was exactly what she feared the most. Her friends would hate her now. Be disgusted by her and distance themselves too. Hinata could stop a chocked sob form coming out of her mouth and immediately slapped a hand around her mouth while squeezing her eyes harder. She was visibly shaking and it wasn't until she felt and that she stopped. It was small and slender so she knew it wasn't Shikamaru or Neji. She opened her eyes and looked sideways to see Ino smiling back at her.

"Hinata please don't cry. We're here for you! It takes more than that to get rid of us. We don't care that you're pregnant. We love you and in a few months, we'll love that baby just as much." Ino said wrapping both her arms around Hinata, hugging her sideways by the neck. Hinata just cleaned her eyes and looked at Ino with a hopeful face.

"Really?" Hinata said looking at Ino and then at everyone else.

"Of course Hinata. We're here for you 100%!" Ino said laughing and squeezing Hinata toward her. Hinata just smiled back and laughed while hugging Ino as well.

"Thank you! You guys don't know how much this means to me!" Hinata said smiling at everyone. Everyone just smiled back at her. However the tension came back when Tenten brought up the father issue.

"So have you told Naruto?"

Hinata froze and Ino felt it. Hinata let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"No I haven't because he isn't the father."

Tenten froze at the stupidity of her question and looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't know. If you don't mind me asking….who is the father?"

At this Ino, Neji and Shikamaru send her a dirty look and Tenten shrunk into herself. Hinata just shook her head once more and sighed at their overprotectiveness.

"It's OK Tenten you asked nothing wrong. It's just…. I'd rather not say who he is. At least not yet."

"We understand Hinata. You can tell us when you can. No pressure. Right guys?" Ino said expectantly.

"Right!" everyone said in unison. Hinata just smiled relieved. Kiba hate how tense it was and decided to break it.

"So Hinata! Do you know what you're gonna name it yet? If it's a boy name it something manly like his uncle Kiba!" Kiba said proudly. At that, the tension seemed to have disappeared and Shino once again Face-palmed at his friend's stupidity.

"And if it's a girl you can always call her by her favorite auntie Ino!" Ino chimed in winking at Hinata.

"What do you mean favorite auntie? Like hell you'll be! I will be her favorite auntie!" Tenten yelled at Ino

"What was that bun-bun girl? You must be stupid if you think you're going to be her favorite auntie!" Ino yelled back.

"Hey! "She" can still be a "he" You know!" Kiba chimed into the yelling.

"Shut up dog-breath!" Both girls yelled in unison.

"Dog-breath? Why you!"

As the commotion went on Hinata could only watch in amusement and laugh at her friends' childish behavior.

'They are childish!' Hinata thought laughing. 'But they're my friends.'

* * *

><p>'Man! Why did Sakura have to be so mean to me?' Thought a sulking Naruto as we walked aimlessly around the mall. 'All I did was ask her if she wanted to come over and she went all banshee on me!' Naruto sulked even more, hunching over and jamming his hands in his pockets. 'I wonder what's gotten into her. She's been ignoring me and cancelling on our dates. She's even ditched twice this week already!'<p>

Naruto was kept walking when he turned a corner and almost ran into someone.

"Oh sorry man I didn't see where I was going." Naruto apologized without looking up.

"Well you should you dumbass or you'll get hurt like that." Said a cold voice that made Naruto freeze then boil in anger. Naruto's head snapped up to see the man he most hated at the moment: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a cold, hard expression. He really did not want to see Naruto right now. Sasuke had a lot in his mind and that's why he decided to go to the mall, maybe watch a movie and unwind of everything that has had happened the past weeks.

Sakura had not given him a moment of peace since she had declared herself pregnant by him. Sasuke really did not believe to have impregnated Sakura because he had never thought to have relations with her in the first place! But she was more than happy to remind him of their little swing.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flash Back*:<em>

_Sasuke was on the phone with Sakura on the other line trying to convince him of her pregnancy._

"_For the last time Sakura that kid is not mine! I've NEVER had sex with you!" Sasuke yelled through the phone._

"_Of course you have Sasuke! Or don't you remember?"_

"_Remember what exactly?"_

"_Remember the party a few weeks ago? The one we went to with Naruto because it was a buddy of his birthday? We had sex that night!"_

"_What? No we didn't!"_

"_Yes we did! But I can't blame you for not remembering. You were pretty wasted that night. Something about your brother being a careless jerk. You needed to blow off some steam, so you blew it off with me."_

_Sasuke was frozen speechless. He did remember that day. He was pretty mad as his brother for making a stupid mistake with a client and he did get piss-drunk _(a/n: is that how you say it? Idk you know what I mean)._ He did remember waking in bed naked but there was no girl there when he woke up so he didn't know who he had slept with but he didn't- in a million years- think that he did it with Sakura!_

"_Hello? Sasuke-kun? Are you there? Do you believe me now?" Sakura said on the other line. Sasuke snapped from his fazed state and glared into nothing._

"_I have to go Sakura." Sasuke said coldly and hung up before Sakura could protest._

_So he did sleep with Sakura. But now because of his stupidity, not only was he losing someone important to him, but he was gaining someone he desperately did not want._

_*Flash Back Ended*:_

* * *

><p>That conversation had taken place the day after Sakura's confession and Hinata walking out. Since then he hadn't talked to her but how he needed her. He didn't want to hear Sakura's voice (or even think about her) so he left his phone at home. But seeing Naruto here was like seeing her too only ten times worse because he could actually lay hands on Naruto.<p>

"What your mouth you dick before I watch it for you." Naruto threatened lowly.

"I'd like to see you try Jackass." Sasuke responded just as low clenching his fist in anticipation. Part of him wanted Naruto to swing. He had so much anger he needed an outlet and who else than his ex-best friend and rival Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto and Sasuke kept glaring at each other with clenched fist, while people around them stopped and stared to see if to two would fight. Naruto's fist flinched a little and was about to respond when he heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" someone shouted. Naruto turned around to see none other than his Godfather Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's glare softened but not by much. Once Kakashi reached them he smiled.

"What a surprise to see you two here! My Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? How's the business?" Kakashi asked genuinely curious. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi emotionlessly and unclenched his fist.

"I am well and so is the business." Sasuke said coldly.

"Good. Good. So what are you doing together?"

"We are doing nothing together Kakashi." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at the two and felt the tension rising from one another.

'What happened between these two? They always fight but I've never felt so much chagrin coming from these two before.' Kakashi thought. Trying to ease the tension Kakashi asked Naruto a question.

"So Naruto are you excited?" Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke to look at Kakashi confused.

"Excited about what Kakashi?"

"Hasn't Hinata told you?" Kakashi asked confused as well. He could have sworn she would have told him by now. Maybe Naruto didn't know what he was talking about and had to be more specific (it was Naruto we're talking about here.)

At the mention of Hinata's name, both men stood at alert. What was Kakashi talking about and what did he know about Hinata that they didn't?

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"You know that baby? Hinata's baby! Didn't she tell you she's was pregnant?" Kakashi finally said looking at both of them confused when they visible stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's…She's Pregnant?" Naruto yelled.

'She Pregnant!' Sasuke yelled too but in his head.

"Don't tell me I just outed her?" Kakashi said with wide eyes.

'Damn it! Me and my big mouth!' thought Kakashi grimacing. 'I have to get out of here before I say anymore.'

"You guys I have to go see you later." Kakashi said making a hasty retreat.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood in shock at the news they just received. They looked at each other on shock momentarily forgetting their hatred. The only thought going through their mind:

'Hinata's pregnant…..with my child!'

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Lol Hey y'all like that? I bet y'all did! Be happy I updated today! I still have to read "Of Mice and Men" tonight for a test tomorrow with a kick butt teacher! (Seriously! You know the class I going to be hard when you got to take a fucken workshop for it!) But anyway! It was longer than what I expected it to be so be happy about that too! I haven't been feeling too hot about this story, so that kind of why it took me too long to update. Oh yea and this is a shout out for narutokit123! He's an actual dude with a penis (dnt wnt to sound crude... i've been hanging around guys for too long lol) and he reads my shit! Fuck yea! Dude you're awesome my friend and I love you! Just wish I could pm you though! And yea I will put Asuma (the real one) in the story but like later (almost till the end)I wnt to pm you though cuz I need a guy's point of view on stuff. I can't put cool guy stuff if I don't have a cool guy to help me out! My woman mind can only me so manly! (Don't want to sound sexist) I was also thinking of doing a Naruto fanfiction (when I'm done with this one) that is back in the WW2 era (startin to love that era!) and I need a man to tell me bout war and stuff! My friends can only tell me bout present day soldier not back then soldiers! And I want to know how to write action and stuff! So yea any other guy who reads me! Please pm me or send a review (or any girl who really knows about action and war and stuff!) So yea! Please guys don't bum out, review! <strong>

**PS.~ Do anyone of you ever read Soul eater? It is epic! I'm barely starting to read it (I know I know WEAK!) but I genuinely like it. Even the perverted things! Lol Death the kid! 3 lol so yea! Review and I will see you Monday…..maybe… :D**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	7. Hanabi's Birthday Party Pt1

**Hi Shikamaru-Syndrome here! Sooooo this is chapter 7. Cool huh? Anyway, here you go, grammar and all that jive…oh and this chapter has a time skip of 3 months.**

**Chapter 7: Hanabi's Birthday Party Pt.1**

It's been three months since Hinata told her friends about her pregnancy and since she found out of Sasuke getting Sakura pregnant as well. She still hadn't decided if she would tell Sasuke or not. On one hand, she wanted no problems with Sakura, but on the other hand, she wouldn't let Sakura get in the way of her son knowing who his/her father was. She didn't like to dwell on that, however, because that only brought stress and that was bad for her unborn child.

She'd rather think positively like in what the sex of their child would be or what she should buy for her child when he/she would be born. Hinata didn't have a mother to tell her how it felt, what to do or what not to do, but she did have friends and Kurenai. Though she was the first of her friends to be pregnant and Kurenai had Asuma Jr. so long ago she didn't remember some of the things that came with being pregnant.

At five months Hinata's stomach was fairly small. You could still notice it because her stomach was very round but it was small in size. Also, since she was a petite woman her stomach was the thing that really stood out (well that and her breast which seem to grow with her stomach). At first, Hinata would wear really baggy clothes to cover her stomach, but as time went by she couldn't hide it anymore so she stopped. Baggy clothes would become tedious especially since she was a doctor, so she had to admit to everyone she worked with that she was indeed with-child. Unlike with her friends, the people she worked with all had different opinions in the matter. Some were neutral with it, some were happy with the news, and other (mostly the older people) thought that her being pregnant before marriage was shameful. But after a while people started to get over it until it was not worth the gossip. (Hinata was a very well-respected and well-like person and talking negatively about her made her co-workers feel guilty, even is if was good gossip material.)

What made her laugh the most however was how her friends would gush over her pregnancy, especially Ino and Tenten. Those two would fight for everything that had to do with her unborn child. If one said they would be her child's favorite auntie the other would freak out until they had to be separated for a few minutes. The men weren't as into it as the women but they still were curious, especially when they saw Hinata's stomach just grow right before their eyes. The moment that was the most memorable to Hinata would be when she first felt her baby move.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback:*<em>

_Hinata was sitting in one of the seats of the counter eating an apple, while the guys (Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji)were in the living room playing Call of Duty and Ino was in the kitchen leaning against the counter ( Neji was on a business trip and Tenten was with him since she was his "Secretary/Personal Assistant"). Hinata has stood up to see what exactly did the game have to catch the mens' attention so passionately. While walking towards the couch she felt a flutter in her womb. She immediately stopped walking and put a hand on her stomach._

"_Oh!" Hinata said wide-eyed looking down at her stomach._

_The guys all turned to Hinata, pausing the game. Ino came from behind her and stood next to her frozen friend and looked at her worriedly. The guys all stared at each other than at Ino who just shrugged and shook her head to show that she too didn't know what was going on. _

"_Hinata honey what wrong? Does your stomach hurt? Do you want us to drive you the hospital?" Ino said worriedly grabbing onto Hinata's arm. Ino's worry seem to have snapped Hinata out of it because she looked at her best friend and smiled a watery smile while shaking her head._

"_My stomach doesn't hurt Ino, but it is the baby." _

"_What is it then Hinata."_

"_The baby moved Ino! It moved!" Hinata said laughing a delighted laugh._

"_What!" Ino exclaimed amazed. She looked at the guys who also looked shocked._

"_I wanna feel!" Kiba yelled throwing the control of the game on the table and jumping over the vertical part of the couch. _

"_Kiba you're not going to able to feel the baby! It was a fleeting thing!" Ino yelled at him. _

"_You don't know that Ino! Maybe I will! I just want to see if I can!" Kiba argued back while turning to Hinata and looking at Hinata pleadingly asking if he could feel. Hinata just nodded and raised her shirt for him to put his hand on it. He put his hand on her stomach and waited like a little kid to feel the baby kick. After a minute or so he started to get impatient and looked at Hinata irritated like if she could tell her baby to move. _

"_Hinata he's not moving!" Kiba whined._

"_Hey! 'He' could be a 'she' you know!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone knew that Ino desperately wanted the baby to a girl._

"_I know, I know but a 'he' is so much cooler! I can teach him baseball, soccer, basketball, and I can but him a dog so he can learn about loyalty and-" Kiba didn't finish because he turned his attention to the hand that was on Hinata's stomach. He looked at Hinata with wide eyes and Hinata just smiled and laughed at his reaction. Kiba busted a huge grin and then started laughing too. Ino and the others just looked at the two as if they were mental._

"_What are you two laughing about?" Ino said irritated. Kiba just looked at her smugly and smirked._

"_I just felt my Boy kick!"_

_Ino just looked at him in shock then in anger._

"_What? What do you mean Boy? And what do you mean My? He's not Yours!" Ino fumed._

"_Oh Ino don't be jealous that I felt the baby moved before you did. I'm just messing with you! Here." Kiba said as he grabbed Ino's hand and put it where his was. At first she didn't feel anything and looked at Kiba impatiently._

"_Kiba-"_

"_As I was saying, If it is a boy I'm gonna by him a puppy so he can grow up with it like I did with Akumaru. Then when he's older, I'ma show him how to play video games and how to get with the ladies"_

"_Kiba!" Ino yelled at Kiba in surprise._

"_You felt the baby kick huh?" Kiba said smugly. Ino was too shocked so she just nodded dumbly._

"_But how?"_

"_Cuz it's a he!" Kiba told her as if it was the most logical thing in the world._

"_No it's not! It can be a she!" Ino yelled._

"_Then explain why he moves when I tell what I'm going to do when he grows up huh?" Kiba countered._

"_Maybe he just likes the sound of your voice? Babies do react differently to different people. He likes you Kiba so he moves. It doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be a boy." Shikamaru said trying to help Ino (mostly to stop her troublesome screaming.) Ino sighed in relief while Kiba just grumbled._

"_See! Even Shikamaru says it might not be a boy so there!" Ino said sticking her tongue out at Kiba._

"_Whatever. I still think it's going to be a boy." Kiba mumbled._

"_Well I think it's going to girl. Care to wager?"_

"_How much?"_

"_$50 dollars! It's a boy you win, if it's a girl I win deal?"_

_Kiba just grinned and shook Ino's hand._

"_Deal!"_

_*Flashback Ended:*_

* * *

><p>Hinata stilled laughed when she remembered. After that Ino would talk into Hinata's stomach every time she was laying down, trying to get the same reaction Kiba got. And Kiba would talk into her stomach to piss Ino off since she didn't get the same reaction no matter how hard she tried. The others became curious as well and at one point spoke into her stomach. At first Hinata felt uncomfortable (she didn't like it when people touched her stomach) but after a while she got used to her friends doing it.<p>

Currently Hinata was getting dressed for Hanabi's birthday party. Someone (Konohamaru: Hanabi's boyfriend) had spilled the beans to Hanabi a month ago and ever since then she has been super excited. Her baby sister was turning a proud age of 15 and Hanabi wanted to contribute to the planning so her party could be all she wanted it to be. Hanabi made her party a dressy-casual party and invited all her friends and even some clients for Neji to mingle with. Even though she was not the heir she felt obligated to help Neji out since she was supposed to be the heir after Hinata's rejection.

Hinata looked at the clock and saw that she had 20minutes to get to the ballroom that Hanabi had booked for her birthday. She put on some really light make-up and checked herself in the mirror. She has wearing a white thigh long flowy dress that had a rope design on the neck (showed of her collar bone) and on the cut off shoulders (kind of like a Greek dress) and platinum gladiator sandals that matched the color of the rope pattern of her dress. She had her hair in a semi-messy bun and a white headband that made her look like a Greek Goddess. Once she gave herself the Ok she left her to the ballroom.

*At the Ballroom*

Once Hinata showed her ID to the guy checking for party crasher, he politely let her in and she thanked him in reply. She went in and was immediately wallowed in a hug.

"Sister! You're here! You look beautiful! Well hello their niece!" Hanabi exclaimed happily, cooing at her stomach. It was also very well known that she was in Ino's side when it came the sex of the baby.

"Thank you Hanabi. You look beautiful yourself and you know that it can be a boy too." Hinata said laughing at her.

"I know, I know and I do look beautiful don't i?" Hanabi said putting on a show of display for her sister as she twirled. Hanabi was wearing a white dress with silver sparkles on the top that looked like upside down triangles and on the bottom of the dress full of silver sparkles. She was wearing black tights and black heels with sparkles on them too. "Come on I'll take you to the others." Hanabi grabbed her hand and took her to where her friends at.

Once they got there she saw the crew: Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Konohamaru. Ino was dressed in a pretty purple dress that was around thigh long with a short ruffle pattern on top and a sash like a bow on the waist. Tenten had Chinese style dress that came to her knees and was white with seashell pink. The guys were essentially dress the same: some wearing blazers with button up with shirts and ties and jeans/ dress pants or wearing cardigans or just a simple vest over their tie and shirt. (a/n: You choose who wears the blazer, vest or cardigan.) Once they reached their friends, Hanabi went to greet her boyfriend.

"Hinata there you are!" Ino said happily unwrapping her arms from her big-boned husband and went to hug her best friend.

"Hello everyone. You all look sharp today." Hinata said smiling at all of them.

"You look very beautiful too Hinata!" Lee told Hinata. Hinata just blushed prettily at the compliment.

"Yeah Hinata you look hot! Right Shino?" Kiba exclaimed while Shino just nodded. Hinata laughed at her childhood friend.

"Thank you Kiba, Shino."

"No problem!" Kiba said winking at her while Hinata just shook her head while smiling. Hinata looked around to see who else was already there. She looked around in fascination until she saw her father looking at her with a mixture of distaste and disappointment (whether for her or him she did not know). She returned the look with a look of pain yet determination. She cradled her stomach as she remembered when she told her father of her pregnancy two months ago.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback:*<em>

_Hinata was sitting in her father's study in front of his desk with closed eyes to keep the tears from falling. She had just told her father that she was pregnant and when he asked who the father was she refused to tell him. At first he just sat behind his desk looking at her with his hands linked and his mouth to his hands. Then he stood and started to yell at her of her stupidity. He yelled at her how stupid she was and how much of a disgrace she was._

"_You were stupid enough to get pregnant before you got married and with a man that wasn't even your boyfriend?" Hiashi yelled at his daughter. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I knew you were weak and a waste of time, I didn't think you were a sl-"_

"_Enough!" Hinata cut her father off standing from her seat and slamming her hands on his desk. "Enough." She whispered. She turned around and faced her shocked father, glaring at him through tear-stained eyes. _

"_You always call me weak and pathetic but I would have never thought you would call me such a foul name. It's true, what I did was stupid but I will not regret my child. But in any case what you or this family thinks of me means absolutely nothing to me. The only two people in this family that I care for is Neji and Hanabi and those two are at my side. All you've ever done to me is put me down and made me do things I've never wanted to do. All this family ever cares about is their stupid name. As an heiress you always told me to do what was best for the clan but why should I think of a family that has never showed me love or respect? When I kicked myself out of this family I finally felt free. Free to make mistakes and not be called weak, free to not do what I didn't want to do and not worry of being called pathetic. I've always been called the family's black sheep so it doesn't matter if I have a kid or not. Plus I'm not a Hyuga anymore so what I do should not stain your precious family name. I just came to tell you as a daughter that I was pregnant with your grandchild, but it seems like you don't consider me you daughter anymore if you would go so far as to call me what you did (or was about to)." Hinata walked toward the door and looked at her father over her shoulder. "Even if my child never meets their father, no father is better than a father like you. Goodbye Fath-….Hiashi-san." With that Hinata turned around and left his home._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

><p>Hinata broke eye contact with her father and started to speak with Tenten and Ino about how she felt now that she was 5months pregnant. Hinata had her back to the entrance to the ballroom so she missed when someone important from her past came in. Unfortunately two other Huyugas' did.<p>

"Hanabi what is Naruto doing here?" Neji said looking at the entrance where Naruto was at looking around. Neji and Hanabi had been mingling with other people near in the entrance and that's why they spotted him fast.

"What do you mean? I invited him. He is Hinata's boyfriend right?" Hanabi said looking at Neji. Neji just shook his head and looked sternly at Hanabi.

"No he isn't. They broke up Hanabi! He doesn't know Hinata's pregnant!"

Hinata just looked at Neji with wide eyes and then turned from Hinata's back to Naruto.

"Oh no! I didn't know Neji! What are we going to do?" Hanabi told her cousin worriedly.

"We're not going to do anything . We're just have to observe Naruto from afar. If he does anything to cause a scene then we will step in but not before that. Got it Hanabi?" Neji told Hanabi sternly. Hanabi just frowned at Neji clearly not agreeing with him but nodded either way.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't going to come to Hanabi's party but when he found out of Hinata's pregnancy, he decided that it was better of he did to confirm it for himself. When he arrived to the party he looked for her until he saw her. She looked beautiful even if he just saw her back. She was wearing a beautiful white Greek style dress and hair up in a messy bun that made her look like a Goddess. However just looking at her back he couldn't see if she was pregnant or not, so decided to see if he could observe her without being caught.<p>

He walked away from the entrance of the ballroom and walked off toward the other side of the room where he could get a better look of Hinata. Unfortunately, he was distracted with the other party-goers to pay good attention to Hinata.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after Naruto arrived Sasuke arrived as well. When he arrived at the entrance of the ballroom he looked for Hinata. He was more alert than Naruto so he spotted her clear off the bat. Fortunately for him he got a better view of Hinata than Naruto did. She was sideways talking to Kiba and Shino, so he could clearly see the baby bump that she sported. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Hinata.<p>

'She is pregnant!' Sasuke thought. 'That's my child!'

Sasuke couldn't grasp the situation. He thought it but he didn't believe it. It was a surreal situation for him.

'I'll observe her. Maybe like that I can actually believe the situation.' Thought Sasuke as he walked from the entrance to the other side of the ballroom. So Sasuke was on one side, Hinata in the middle, and Naruto at the other, all oblivious to one another.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been observing Hinata all night now and he was positive that Hinata was pregnant. Not by the baby bump she sported because that could have just meant that she was fat , but the way she moved, the way she glowed, and the way she acted was all the ways a pregnant woman moved. She wouldn't drink champagne when offered, she would touch her stomach from time to time and others would too as well. But from the look on her face she didn't feel comfortable with it. Naruto was just waiting for a chance to get Hinata alone and confront her and by the looks of it he wouldn't be waiting for much longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now sure Hinata was pregnant. He had been watching her for the duration of the party. She was practically glowing! She wasn't drinking alcohol and people kept touching her midriff. By the looks of it she didn't like that much but kept a smile on her face as to not cause disrespect. Sasuke laughed inwardly.<p>

'Hinata wouldn't tell someone she was uncomfortable if they were 2inches from her face.' Sasuke that rolling his eyes.

Sasuke was just waiting for a chance to get her alone to confront her.

'And by the look on her face, I won't wait long.' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hinata was very stressed at the moment. She was doing fine until people started to touch her stomach. It all started with Ino gushing over her stomach, then complete stranger decided to get a feel.<p>

'Whoever said that rubbing a pregnant woman's stomach was good luck should be arrested!' thought a highly irritated Hinata. She hated when people touched her stomach. She was used to her friends touching it but she hated when complete stranger did. 'I need some air.' With that Hinata politely stepped away from the other invited and stepped into the deserted and silent hallway of the ballroom.

Once she was in the clear with the party going nosily on the other side of the door, Hinata sighed deep sigh of relief. That is when she heard the voice of a man she did not want to see.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out to Hinata. Hinata ignored him and kept walking hoping that he would give up on her. Unfortunately he did not.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed harder this time grabbing her arm to turn her around. Blue met Lavender and they froze for a while. Hinata was the first to snap out of it and tugged out of Naruto's grip which became tighter making her tugging useless.

"Let me go Naruto." Hinata demanded quietly which sounded more like a whisper than a demand.

"No. Hinata we need to talk." Naruto said tightening his grip even more. Hinata winced slightly at his grip.

"Naruto please let go you're hurting me." Hinata pleaded.

"I said n-" Naruto was cut off when a pair of hands pulled him from his collar and shoved him from Hinata.

"She said let her go." Sasuke said coldly while glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared back and pushed himself from Sasuke's grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke! Back off! This doesn't concern you this is between me and Hinata." Naruto growled.

"This does concern me Naruto so you back off!" Sasuke growled back looking at Hinata, cold eyes softening a little. Naruto looked between both of them for some time before his eyes widened in realization.

'So that's why he's so involved with this! That's why he got so mad that I cheated on her with Sakura! He slept with her!' Thought an angry Naruto.

Naruto growled sounding animalistic. He glared at Sasuke with a burning hate that caught Sasuke off guard.

"You!" Naruto started with so much venom. "You slept with Hinata didn't you?"

Sasuke just stood silent not responding. Naruto just glowered and grabbed Sasuke by his collar.

"Answer me you dick!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke pushed him off like Naruto had done earlier .

"Yes." Was all he said.

"You dick! Why the fuck did you do that!"

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because you were a dumbass and cheated in her again with the same slut!" It was Sasuke's turn to yell. Naruto went ballistic and grabbed Sasuke again by the collar and shoved him. Hinata got out of the way so she was now facing them with her back to the door and watching them with wide eyes unable to stop the two.

"You dick! How many times have I told you not to call her a Slut!"

"You're still defending her? My God Naruto! What the fuck do you want? You say you want Hinata but then you defend Sakura like a saint! Stop being a dumbass and leave Hinata alone!"

"I told you I will never leave her alone! She is mine Sasuke! Not yours MINE!"

"If she's yours than why the fuck did she come to me when you broke her heart? That's all you're good for! Hurting her and I won't allow that anymore! She the mother of my child so back off!"

"That kid is not yours! It's mine so you back off!"

"How the fuck is it you're when you stopped having sex with her and started fucking the fucken Slut?"

"How the fuck do you know that we didn't have sex before you? And if you call her a slut one more time I'll fucken smash your face in you dick!"

"I'll call her whatever I fucken want to jackass! And I know you didn't have sex with her because then she wouldn't have come to me!"

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he launched at Sasuke trying to land a punch but Sasuke was too quick so he dodged and tried to launch his own which was also dodged. They kept at it not really landing a hit but just dancing around each other. Hinata just looked at the two desperate for them to stop. She was crying with a hand to her mouth and another to her stomach. She couldn't stand it much longer so she yelled at them both.

"Stop! Naruto! Sasuke! Please stop!" Hinata yelled. At once both stop and looked at her with such and intensity that made her want to melt right then and there.

"Hinata tell us now!" Naruto growled.

"Who is the father?" Sasuke finished for him in a calmer tone.

Hinata just stared at them in shock. She couldn't tell them. She started to shake and she slowly took her hand from her mouth.

"I-I-I ummmm….I-I-I…." Hinata couldn't even talk. She just stared at the two who stared back with unyielding eyes. She just shook her head and shuddered. She closed her eyes and tried to talk again.

"T-t-t-the f-f-father? T-t-the f-f-father i-i-is…." Hinata once again stopped.

"Stop being so troublesome. Can't you see you're stressing her out? Don't you know it's bad to stress out a pregnant woman?" A voice from behind her stated. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at the intruder. One on silent relief and the other two in irritation.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto spoke coldly at Shikamaru as he approached the three.

"Tch. You two are troublesome with this. Naruto if you must know you aren't the father." Shikamaru said once he reached Hinata's side.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered in shock. Sasuke just smirked at him and Naruto glared back.

"I don't know what you're smirking at Sasuke because you're not the father either." Shikamaru said lazily.

"What?" It was Sasuke's turn to be in shock.

Shikamaru smirked at both of them and wrapped an arm around a shocked Hinata putting his hand on her stomach. The three looked at his action in shock and he took it as an excuse to go on.

"This child is neither of yours because it is mine." Shikamaru looked down at Hinata and then up again at Naruto and Sasuke. "This child is mine. I am the father."

* * *

><p><strong>O-O! Oh my Dios! Lol drama, drama, drama! LOL oooooooooohhhhhh What's going to happen? ~Who knows!~ :P Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews people! I really appreciate it! I love you guys!Hehehehehehhehe there was a lot of cursing in this chapter huh? Don't worry there'll be more! So yea I can't think of anything more to say so just review and yea! The whole pm me if you know action is still going on so please! Do! So yea I'll see you guys later! Peace!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	8. Hanabi's Birthday Party Pt2

**Hello Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So yea this is the second part of the party scene. You guys have been waiting for this one huh? Lol but yea…..Guys I'm so happy cuz of you! I got a lot of reviews for that chapter! It made me feel so happy XD! So yea, without further ado here is part 2! **

**Hanabi's Birthday Party Part 2**

Recap of the last chapter:

"Tch. You two are troublesome with this. Naruto if you must know you aren't the father." Shikamaru said once he reached Hinata's side. 

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered in shock. Sasuke just smirked at him and Naruto glared back.

"I don't know what you're smirking at Sasuke because you're not the father either." Shikamaru said lazily.

"What?" It was Sasuke's turn to be in shock.

Shikamaru smirked at both of them and wrapped an arm around a shocked Hinata putting his hand on her stomach. The three looked at his action in shock and he took it as an excuse to go on.

"This child is neither of yours because it is mine." Shikamaru looked down at Hinata and then up again at Naruto and Sasuke. "This child is mine. I am the father."

* * *

><p>Hinata, along with the Sasuke and Naruto, stood gaping at Shikamaru in shock. They could not comprehend what he had just said. They could not believe what he had just said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru while Naruto still had the shocked expression etched in his facial features.<p>

"You're lying. That child isn't yours." Sasuke said coldly. "I hate being played with Shikamaru."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sasuke but otherwise kept his cool.

"You're not being played with Sasuke but think what you will." Shikamaru said in his almost bored tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes once more adding a glare for effect.

"I am at the edge Nara. Do not push me." Sasuke growled stepping a bit closer to Shikamaru.

"If you fall of the edge, it will be no problem of mine Uchiha." Shikamaru said stepping closer to Sasuke as well. They were both now standing within inches from each other glaring at one another. (Well one glaring and the other semi-glaring.) Naruto stood there looking at them stupidly, but when he saw the scared look on Hinata's face he immediately stepped in.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Come on guys cut it out! Can't you see you're scaring poor Hinata here?" Naruto said pushing on both men's chest. Sasuke and Shikamaru gave Hinata a sideways glance and hesitantly stepped away from each other. By this time all three men were looking straight on Hinata. Hinata could feel the cold sweat running down her neck and it seemed that her unborn baby could feel his/her mother's distress because he/she was stirring. Hinata smiled slightly at the thought of her baby trying to show that she was not alone and placed a hand on her stomach; an act that did not go unnoticed by the other males.

Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes lightly in a sort of longing. Both wanted to feel the baby even if what Shikamaru said was true and the baby was not theirs. They all stood in tense silence until Naruto broke it.

"Hinata enough of this! Tell us the truth! Is what Shikamaru saying the truth? Is he the actual father of that child?" Naruto asked, or more like demanded. He too was growing tired of being played with. Hinata froze once again but knew that she had to respond and quick. Naruto was more ill-tempered than Sasuke and if she didn't do something fast there would be a big fight between the men.

"T-t-the b-b-baby? S-S-Shikamaru? T-t-t…." Hinata's stutter was so bad that she couldn't even form a simple sentence.

"Hinata! Is he or isn't he the child's father. Answer me now." Sasuke practically glowered at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide fearful eyes. Never once had Sasuke spoke to her that way and it nearly broke her to hear such coldness in his voice.

'The last time I heard him use a voice like this was with…..Sakura.' Hinata thought. She began to sob lightly. She placed one hand on her mouth and the other in her stomach and pushed the three men out of her way while running away from the party and away from the men.

"I can't do this!" Was the last thing Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru heard before she completely left their sight.

"Hinata!" The three shouted in unison. Sasuke and Naruto both glared at each other harshly and Shikamaru just looked at the two tiredly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said before he shoved both of them out his way and went after Hinata. Shikamaru's departure snapped both men of their glaring contest.

Naruto walked toward the way both Shikamaru and Hinata had gone before he was pulled back by Sasuke. He glared harshly at Sasuke before pulling from his grip.

"What the Hell Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're not getting five steps near Hinata you idiot." Sasuke said harshly.

"God Sasuke what the hell do you want! You heard Shikamaru! You're not the father! You have no ties with her anymore so just butt out!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't either. That child's not yours either. So you stay out of it."

"I've told you once and I've told you again! I will not give her up! You were getting in the way! I don't care if Shikamaru is the father! She will be mine once again!"

'He actually thinks Shikamaru is the father. Either that or he's pretending. Though I doubt that. Naruto isn't that cunning.' Sasuke thought. No matter what Shikamaru said, he knew in his gut that he was the father. Call it parent intuition or whatever but he knew that the Nara was bull-shitting in what he said and Hinata's expression when he said he was the father proved it.

"So you're telling that you are willing to give up Sakura for Hinata?" Sasuke asked knowing full well the answer. Naruto stood silent for a long time and it seem that he wasn't going to answer the question. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto while Naruto held his own not moving an inch.

"Answer me Uzumaki. Would you be willing to give up Sakura for Hinata? If you look me in the eye and tell me that you would I will back down." Sasuke told Naruto. Sasuke was of course bluffing. He would never give up Hinata but he had to really know where Naruto stood. Did he really love her or was it pride and his stupid male ego that kept Naruto insisting in Hinata?

"Why can't you just leave her alone Sasuke? Back off!" Naruto said avoiding the question.

'I knew it.' Sasuke thought. 'He will never give Sakura up.'

"You're hopeless Naruto. You stay away from her. You clearly will never let Sakura go and I will not allow you to hurt her Naruto." Sasuke said walking away from Naruto and walking toward the way Shikamaru and Hinata left. This time it was Naruto's turn to pull Sasuke back, however Naruto was more violent in his actions.

"Shut up Sasuke! You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke swayed back holding his shoulder and glaring at Naruto.

"I know enough to see that if you go after her you'll only hurt her more and I won't let that happen!"

"Enough! I've had enough of your shit Sasuke!"

"Good cuz I have too. What are you going to do about it?" Now Sasuke was just tempting Naruto. He knew that Naruto had a bit of a temper and if he pushed him just right he would attack, which would lead Sasuke to defend. He knew that fighting Naruto was pointless but he was itching to show Naruto that if you want someone, you will fight whoever gets in your way to get them. And right now Naruto was in the way.

"Nothing. I'll leave you here and go after Hinata." Naruto said through gritted teeth. He really wanted to pound Sasuke to the ground, but he had bigger priorities than Sasuke.

"You're such a fool Naruto. She will never go back with you! Not after what you did to her. Not after you cheated on her with her best friend." Sasuke told Naruto's retreating back. When he saw Naruto stop and clench his fist he knew that he needed one more little push before he snapped. He smirked knowing what would break Naruto. "Not after you chose that slut over her."

Naruto whipped his head back to face Sasuke and bared his teeth at him.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled before launching at Sasuke and throwing a punch. Sasuke grabbed his fist, threw his arm away and tried to land one of his own, which unfortunately did not stick. Naruto dodged and threw another punch to Sasuke's stomach which landed making the latter double over in pain. Sasuke clutched Naruto's arm and surprised him when he landed a punch to his face.

Naruto staggered back and clutched his jaw and threw a retaliation punch to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke dodged and combo-ed Naruto by landing a punch to his gut then his face. Naruto fell down and Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to land on more punch to his face. Naruto turned from Sasuke to protect himself from more punches. Once he turned back he was faced with a fist that he was fast enough to catch. He grabbed Sasuke's fist and pulled him forward punching him in the face. This time Sasuke staggered back and Naruto came forward punching him again in the face adding a knee to the stomach. Sasuke fell forward on his hand and knees wheezing when Naruto came and kicked him in the face. Sasuke fell back and Naruto followed straddling his chest while trying to land a punch on Sasuke's face. Sasuke had brought his forearms up just in time to protect his face and waited for a chance to strike Naruto back.

Once Sasuke saw the opportunity he quickly landed a punch in Naruto's nose causing him to fall back. It was Sasuke's turn to try to land a punch on Naruto's face while Naruto covered his face with his forearms. When Sasuke saw that what he was doing wasn't of any use he stood and landed a kick on Naruto's ribs causing the blonde to roll up in a ball. Naruto rolled to his side seizing his ribs when Sasuke kicked his back and made him arched to relieve some of the pain. Sasuke walked back wiping some blood that started to ease out of his mouth. He waited till' Naruto stood up; the fight wasn't over, not by a long shot. Naruto started to ease himself of the floor, grabbing onto his ribs. He rubbed them a little and assumed the boxing pose, making Sasuke smirked and he in turn glare. Sasuke decide to taunt him some more because it seemed that Naruto was holding back not only in his overall fighting but in his punches.

"Haven't you had enough Naruto? It seems to me that you really aren't that mad that I called Sakura a slut if that's all you got. Either that or you're just as weak and pathetic as she is."

"Shut the Fuck up Sasuke Before I shut you up permanently!" Naruto yelled punching Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke's lungs burned when he couldn't get enough oxygen in but he still had the breath to laugh at Naruto.

"You protect her with such a passion! If it were anyone else I would have been impressed by your loyalty but it's Sakura we're talking about! She's the girl who ruined you relationship with Hinata! She's the girl who turned your friends against you! SHE'S THE GIRL WHO HAD NO REMORSE WHEN HINATA CONFRONTED HER FOR CHEATING WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled out the last part and combined it with a punch to the chest as well. "You're too blinded in what you think is love Naruto to see that she's evil. You don't know who she really is Naruto and when you do I fear it will be too late."

"Shut up you dick you don't know anything! You just hate her because she was your fan-girl! But she isn't anymore! She loves me! And you know what? I love her too!"

"Then why the fuck are you after Hinata you Dumbass!"

"Because I love her too you Dick that's why! She was mine Sasuke! That is until you came along and took her from me! I will do whatever it takes to get her back and get her as away from you as I possibly can!"

"I will never permit that Naruto! You hear me! Never!" Sasuke said in a bling rage.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Both yelled at the same time while raising an arm and punch each other in the stomach with the same amount of brute strength that made them fall into each other. With arms still to their stomachs they leaned towards one another's ear.

"You will never have her Sasuke. I swear to you." Naruto whispered.

"I will. I swear that that to you." Sasuke whispered with equal strength.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kiba screamed seeing the two all bloody and bruised. He and Choji ran toward Sasuke and Naruto and pulled them from each other, the other males too weak to protest.

"Why are you two fighting? What happened to you too?" Choji said in a less exaggerated tone than Kiba. When neither male spoke he sighed in a mix of frustration and weariness.

"You two just started to fight and hate each other! What happened to that deep friendship you two had in the past huh? Remember when you two were best friends?" Kiba said in a demanding voice.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other momentarily forgetting each other's deep hatred and remembering when they first met.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*:<em>

_Naruto was running from the main building to his 1__st__ period class. It was his first day and he was late. _

'_Damn lady didn't let me leave! Rambling on and on about her stupid ex-boyfriend like I gave a shit!' Naruto thought angrily._

_Naruto was still thinking when he turned the corner. Big mistake._

'_**Crash!'**_

_Naruto fell on his rump with and oomph! He heard a smaller more hi pitch ouch and he opened his eyes to see a beautiful lavender eyed girl with raven hair and a small blush. She was rubbing her sore butt while sitting on her knees. He looked at the girl with in a daze when he was roughly pulled by the collar. Hey looked up to see obsidian eyes glaring up at him._

"_You better watch where you are going. You can get hurt that way." The tall male said. Naruto tried to get out of the boys grip but no use. Naruto glared back at the boy and pushed his chest; this time successfully getting out of his grip._

"_What the hell man! I'm sorry Geesh! You don't have a Dick about it!" Naruto yelled at him._

"_What you say you punk?"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_Why you-"_

"_S-S-Sasuke-san. Don't p-please s-stop. I-I'm alright." The lavender eyed girl said softly, still sitting on the ground. Naruto turned to the boy whose name was Sasuke and huffed. He then looked at the girl and immediately helped her up. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" Naruto asked as he stared at the girl. When she didn't respond, he leaned in to see her face curious to see the blush that adorned her cute face."_

_M-m-my name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said softly bowing her head in embarrassment._

"_Hinata." Naruto repeated. He looked down to see her blush even harder and a cute little smile adorned her face. "A pretty name for a pretty face."_

"_Hn." Sasuke said irritated at being forgotten. Naruto looked up at the guy and then looked at Hinata._

"_You aren't her boyfriend are you?" Naruto asked honestly curious._

_Both Sasuke and Hinata gave themselves a secret look and turned from each other with a small almost invisible blush adorning both of their faces._

"_Hn. No I'm not."_

"_Good." Naruto said simply. Hinata shuffled her feet a little and looked at Sasuke then Naruto._

"_I-I-I have t-to get t-to class. Goodbye S-Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said._

"_Hn."_

"_Goodbye Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed._

_After Hinata left, Naruto looked at the sullen teen and sighed._

"_So are you close to Hina-chan?"_

"_Hn." _

"_Not much of a talker are you?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Can't you say something else other than Hn.?"_

"_Hn."_

"_That's it!" Naruto had had it with that stuck up emo freak! He swung at Sasuke and punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke being caught off guard, couldn't defend himself until it was too late._

"_You Dumbass Why you do that for?" Sasuke glared. _

"_You were getting on my nerves! You don't have to be a total Dick!" Naruto yelled back. Both stood glaring at each other until Naruto broke out into a grin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_No one has ever handled my punch as well as you. You know how to take a punch." Naruto said impressed._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked and nodded at the compliment._

"_You know what? That was un-called for so you can land a punch on me too." No later those words left his mouth when he got punched in the jaw._

"_Damn! At least give me a warning will ya?"_

"_Hn. You didn't give me a warning." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto stared at him and grinned._

"_True. Damn you know how to punch!" Naruto grumbled rubbing his sore jaw._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked cockily._

"_Dick."_

"_Dumbass."_

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

><p>"So?" Kiba asked when they didn't respond.<p>

"Well Kiba that was then-" Naruto started.

"And this is now." Sasuke finished.

* * *

><p>Hinata had run to the backyard of the ball room and plopped down on the bench of the gazebo. She was crying at what had happened and what Shikamaru had done. She was had he arms on her knees and put her head in her hands. She was like that for a couple of minutes before she felt someone's presence. She looked up to see Shikamaru and glared at him.<p>

"G-go away Shikamaru! Why did you say that! Why did you make things more complicated!" Hinata cried at him angrily. Shikamaru just sighed and sat next to her bringing her near him. At first she fought him by pushing on his chest but stopped after a while and just leaned into him. "Why?" She whispered to him.

"Because you looked like you were in trouble, so I thought I'd help." Was his simple response.

"And that's what you come up with? Or do you have a bigger plan to go along with your decision?"

"Nope. I winged it this time." Shikamaru said carelessly. Hinata just gaped at him.

"This? This is the thing you decide to wing!" Hinata said shocked.

"Hey! I'm usually right about stuff, chances are I'm right about this. They'll back off for now, but if they really do care for you and your child, they will ignore me and keep on insisting. The guy who does that is the guy who deserves you. Am I right or am I right?" Shikamaru told her giving her a lazy grin. She just stared at him and after a while began to laugh.

"I guess your right Shikamaru. Are you ever wrong?" She asked giggling.

"Guess not."

* * *

><p>Sakura was looking at the mirror of her home judging her appearance. It's been about three months since she told Sasuke she was 'with-child'. She turned and looked at her side profile to see her bulging stomach. It was a round thing, not as round as Hinata's but pretty round. She stood there smiling at her appearance and rubbed it before scowling.<p>

"Ugh I hate wearing this thing!" She said taking off the baby belt she had been wearing for the past two months or so.

"I should of have thought ahead instead of just blurting out I was pregnant but I was not about to let that little dead fly take away my Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "But I'm glad I did. I have Sasuke wrapped around my finger and soon he will be mine. Especially when I 'lose' the baby. He will feel so bad that he will to stay with me."

Sakura began to giggle excitedly.

"Sigh. I wish I didn't have to wear that thing though. It makes me look hideously fat!" Sakura said patting her slim stomach. "Well at least I only have to go through that for some time longer before oops the baby's gone!" Sakura laughed once more.

"Poor Hinata, I almost feel bad for her… but she should know that Sasuke is mine." Sakura looked in the mirror with a determined face. "All mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Lol Awesomeness right? Lol OMG Skankura lol isn't prego! She's pretending hahahhahahahhahaha at first I didn't know how I was gonna write that she wasn't but then I googled how do actresses who aren't pregnant look pregnant and the baby belt came up! Lol if you don't know what it is google it! Anyway….. was the fight scene good? Please tell me if it is? Kk so yea umm can't find anything to say just that review and yea. Oh and people have you guys ever read a book name Anthem by Ayn Rand? It's an epic book I recommend it 100% it's a classic book but it's an awesome book lol. Oh yea and my oh so best friend nerd4ever243 made an awesome fic called Akatsuki in the hood! Haha! Yea…..i come out in it (not yet tho its barely starting out) we're kinda making this fic her and me so yea! If you want to see who we are (and how we act) read it! It's randomness at its best! Lol so yea Thanks for reviewing reading and everything! Later!<strong>

**~Shikamaru Syndrome**


	9. The Truth is Out!

**Yo! Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So this is chapter 9 of WYCTB! Ha ha! It's almost done X)! Part of me is like no! And the other (bigger part of me) is like Fuck yea! Anyway, in the other chapter I wasn't going to Sakura, but a lot of people were asking about her so I decided to put her in :). Well this chapter will be more of the unfolding and then the rest are going to be the downhill till the ending but they won't be boring so don't like stop reading just cuz I said that lol. Without further ado Chapter 9 and you know Grammar mistakes and all! I know I need a Beta, people keep bitching- cough *JLO* cough (lol jk jk I 3 u)-but how can I get a Beta when I wing my shit and write it the day I upload? And yea that's my problem so I won't bore you with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth is Out!<strong>

Hinata seemed to be a bit preoccupied at work that day. All she could think of was what happened at Hanabi's birthday party two week ago. Ever since Shikamaru did his little "I am the father" announcement, his predictions came true. The two men had left her alone for some time. That is until Sasuke started to nag her about meeting with him. He called every day, even twice a day sometimes, and it was starting to stress her out. She was afraid to meet him because he would realize that was Shikamaru had said was a lie. It's true that she wasn't going to let Sakura get in the way of her child knowing who his/her father was, but this far along in the pregnancy, Hinata didn't want to risk any problems. She didn't know what Sakura was capable off and she honestly didn't want to figure it out.

Hinata, however, didn't want to dwell on the negative. Today was a happy and exciting day for today was the day that she found out the sex of the baby. Hinata was so excited to finally be able to put a sex on the baby, instead of having to say "it". She felt that she would have a better connection with her child if she could say, "She's kicking" or "He has hiccups". Not only that but now she could start shopping for clothes and necessities the child is going to need when she/he is born. Hinata looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past 5. At 6, Kakashi would meet her at the hospital to do her regular checkup.

Hinata felt guilty that Kakashi had to leave his hospital and office just to meet her in hers, but they both decided that it would be for the best since this way they wouldn't risk seeing Sakura. Hinata only had one more scheduled appointment before she was off the clock. Hinata ushered in her patient; who was a mother and her seven year old boy. The boy had broken his leg about a month ago playing soccer. Hinata smiled at the young boy who gave her a small smile in return and turned to the mother giving her the same smile.

"Hello Sato-san! Please come in. Ryuu-kun, how are you feeling? Please take a seat." Hinata said politely gesturing to the seats.

"Thank you doctor. It's so nice of you to meet us so suddenly." Sato-san said

"Please call me Hinata and it's no problem Sato-san really." Hinata said warmly. Sato-san smiled gratefully and nodded before Hinata turned her focus to the x-ray results and Ryuu. She studied the x-rays before turning to the little boy.

"So Ryuu-kun, how have you been feeling lately? Does your leg hurt at all?"

"No mam. It might hurt if I move it too much or if I put too much of my weight on it but by itself it doesn't." Ryuu explained. Hinata just nodded.

"Well it seems by this x-rays that your foot is healing perfectly. Nothing to be worried about. In fact I'm guessing that by three weeks, give or take a few days, we'll be able to take off that pesky cast! What do you say huh Ryuu?" Hinata said laughing when she saw Ryuu's face light up.

"You mean it Hinata-san? I can take my cast off in a few weeks? You hear that momma? I'll be able to take off my cast!" Ryuu said excitedly. His mother just laughed in joy with him and nodded.

"That's right musuko (son) and it's all thanks to Hinata-chan so say thank you!"

"Thank you so much Hinata-san!" Ryuu said unexpectedly hugging Hinata, who was within grabbing distance. The show of affection caught Hinata off-guard, but she quickly recovered and hugged the boy back.

'I wonder if this is what it's going to feel like when I hug my child?' Hinata thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the baby kick, and hit Ryuu on the side of the face. Ryuu immediately let go of her midsection, and put a hand on the side of his face which was on her stomach.

"What was that?" Ryuu exclaimed with wide eyes. Hinata looked at Ryuu and then at his mother in embarrassment and held her stomach. Sato-san looked at Ryuu in confusion.

"What are you talking about Ryuu?"

"Her stomach momma! Her stomach kicked me!" Ryuu exclaimed pointing at Hinata's round belly. Sato-san faced her stomach with wide eyes before laughing hysterically.

"Oh Ryuu that was just the baby! It must not like you hugging his mom! Possessive little boy he will grow up to be!" Sato-san said laughing again and looking at Hinata's re face with mirth. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! It's normal! I remember when I was pregnant with Ryuu; he was the same. He wouldn't even let my husband hug me! He would start kicking like crazy!"

"How do you know it's a boy? It can be a girl too? I still don't know the sex of the baby, but I will today!" Hinata said excitingly. Sato-san just smiled warmly at the first-timer remembering when she was that excited with Ryuu.

"Your stomach is very round and small. That's usually a boy. But I can be wrong. My sister had a stomach like yours and I even betted with her that it was going to be a boy but it ended up being a girl." She said with a small laugh. Hinata joined in and then looked down at her stomach. It was very round and small, but very tight. It was a very curious stomach she had.

"Well, whatever the sex is, I just hope it's healthy."

"I know what you mean. Well we're done here right? We won't take more of your time. Good luck today and I hope your baby is the sex you want it to be. Come on Ryuu! Say goodbye to Hinata-chan and let's get going. I have to cook dinner before your father gets home and you can tell him the good news." Sato-san said ushering her son out of Hinata's office.

"Goodbye Hinata-san! Thank you for checking my leg and I hope Kikka-kun (kicker-kun) is a boy so I can play with him!" Ryuu said touching Hinata's stomach and rubbing it. Hinata just laughed, touched that Ryuu had nicknamed her child and even wanted to become his/her friend. Ryuu then wobbled backed to his mother and gave his last goodbye before leaving. Hinata just wobbled herself back to her desk and sat down a bit tired. Even though she wasn't really pregnant (as in size), the extra weight was making her a little uncomfortable and tired her out easily. Hinata looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:35p.m. Hinata sighed tiredly.

'At least I have 25minutes to myself' Hinata said closing her eyes and leaning back on her chair.

"Hinata-san? There's a man looking for you. He says it's important. Should I let him in or not?" A nurse asked from the doorway. Hinata turned to her and smiled wearily, nodding.

'It's probably Shikamaru wanting to go to on a dinner-date.' Hinata thought while the nurse left her alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes once more and smiled when she heard steps stop at the door frame.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? What's so important about a dinner-date?" Hinata said chuckling with her eyes stilled closed.

"Hinata. We need to talk." Said a monotone voice that made Hinata freeze. She opened her eyes and in front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke." She said in a whisper, eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the only way I could talk to you. We need to talk about the baby. I know Shikamaru said that it was his but I don't buy that bull shit!" Sasuke said standing in front of her desk arms folded. Hinata stood and walked from behind her desk to stand in front of Sasuke.

"I'm kind of busy Sasuke, so if you don't mind, please leave." Hinata said a bit shaky. Hinata turned to open the door when Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Hinata gasped in fear and Sasuke stared at her fiercely.

"And you know what gave it all away? The looked of utter shock you had on when he said he was the father." Sasuke leaned in toward her face till in was a few inches apart. "Tell me in the eye that the Nara is the father. Tell me honestly and I will leave you alone. But if you can't do that, then I will keep on pushing you until you tell me the truth."

Hinata held her breath and stared at Sasuke's unyielding eyes. It held both determination and a little of desperation? Hinata then felt guilt hit her hard. Sasuke just wanted to know if that child was his and she kept the information from him because of her own selfishness and fear. He deserved to know but her fear of Sakura was not only hurting Hinata, but Sasuke as well. Hinata looked at Sasuke with a sadden expression and then a small smile. She was going to tell him. She wasn't going to lie anymore and she cared less what Sakura would do because if Sakura wanted to hurt her or her child she would have to over her dead body. Hinata's smile broadened and cupped Sasuke's right cheek with her right hand. Sasuke was caught off guard by the action and his grip on her armed loosened a little.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry for putting you through hell. I'm sorry for lying to you. You deserved to know, but my own fear got me to lie to you and I am deeply, deeply sorry. Please forgive me Sasuke. Please." Hinata said, her voice cracking at the end. Sasuke looked at her with shock.

"So I'm the father?"

"Yes Sasuke. You're the father."

Sasuke closed his eyes and put his forehead with hers. Hinata closed her eyes too and enjoyed the feeling of finally getting everything out in the open.

"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a son." Sasuke said in a whisper putting his hand on top of the one that was on his cheek. Hinata smiled, eyes still closed.

"Or a daughter? It can be a girl you know."

"You still don't know the sex of the baby? Aren't you like 5 months already? Shouldn't you know by now?" Sasuke asked still in a whisper.

"I'm going to find out today. Kakashi is coming over for my check-up and he's going to tell me the sex of the baby."

"Wait? Today? You have an appointment? When? I'm going with you! I want to know too." Sasuke said leaning back this time to look at her. Their interlaced hands fell from his face but didn't separate from each other.

"It's at Six and it's actually here. I would love for you to come actually." Hinata said blushing and hanging her head from seeing his expression. Sasuke just looked at her for a long time before lifting her chin with his free hand. She looked at him confused.

"Why? Why did you hide this from me for so long? What were you scared about? I wouldn't have sent you away. You know I'm not that kind of man Hinata." Sasuke said, once again with a determined face. Hinata's eyes just sadden while looking at him.

"I know Sasuke. I wasn't scared of you. I was scared at Sakura. The day I went to your house to invite you to Hanabi's birthday party was the day I was going to tell you. But when I saw Sakura there and when she said that she was with-child with your baby I couldn't tell you anymore. I was hurt. Not by you specifically, but at her. It seems that she wants to take everyone who is important to me. But after a while I became scared of what she might do if I told you I was pregnant. She has always loved you and who knows what she would do if I told you I was with-child with your baby too. Sakura is willing to do anything and I wasn't going to put myself or my baby in that risk. I was going to tell you maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day." Hinata said with determination in her eyes too. Sasuke felt angry, not at Hinata, but at Sakura.

"Hinata. I promise you, no vow to you that Sakura will not lay a single finger on you or my child. I don't care if she is pregnant too. That kid's probably isn't even mine! I will protect you Ok Hinata? Nothing or no one will hurt you." Sasuke said holding her face with both of his hands. Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke and nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded too and looked at Hinata's warm and loving eyes. He felt drawn in and slowly started to lean in. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for him to reach her. He was a breath away, when they heard a knocking at the door. Sasuke immediately let go and put himself at an arm distance away. Hinata blushed beet read and gasped. She waited till her face calmed before she ushered the person in.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled kindly and looked at Sasuke in mild surprise.

'What is Sasuke doing here?' Kakashi thought curious. He quickly shrugged it off and turned once again towards Hinata.

"Ready for you check up? Excited? Today you find out if he's a he or if she's a she." Kakashi chuckled. Hinata smiled and nodded excitedly. Kakashi looked at Sasuke quizzically and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you mind if Sasuke's here? He wants to know the sex of the baby too." Hinata asked shyly. Kakashi just "ah-ed" in understanding and nodded.

"Sure I don't mind Hinata. So should we go to you private check-up room? So I can get ready?"

Hinata just nodded and lead them to the room connected to her office. It was her personal room where she checked on her personal patients. Hinata took off her lab coat and sat on the seat while Kakashi prepared the equipment and Sasuke stood by her side. After Kakashi had everything ready he told her to raise her shirt and applied the cold gel (which made her shudder) to her stomach and rubbed it all over with the stick (a/n: Idk what it's called). Once Kakashi got the image he wanted he stopped rubbing and grinned at the monitor.

"See that Hinata? It obvious what the sex is" Kakashi said laughing at Hinata's awed expression. The way she was reacting it seemed as though she wasn't a doctor herself, and she didn't commonly saw this. Hinata was crying lightly while nodding. Sasuke looked at both doctors and sighed irritated.

"Not all of us are doctors here. What sex is it?" Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi laughed harder at Sasuke's expression and Sasuke scowled. Hinata looked at Sasuke with teary eyes and grabbed his hand.

"It's a boy Sasuke. The baby's a boy!" Hinata said laughing. Sasuke stared at her blankly. He stayed like that for a few second and was starting to worry Hinata until he finally smirked at her.

"Told you I was going to have a son." Cockily. Hinata just gasped at him and smacked his chest while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Shut up Sasuke. You're so full of yourself!" She said laughing. He just smirked at her once more and grabbed her hand. Both were having a good time forgetting that a certain silver haired hottie (a/n: lol couldn't help myself) was staring at them in shock.

'Did he say his son? Hinata's pregnant by Sasuke? No wonder Naruto knew nothing about the pregnancy! But how?' Kakashi asked himself.

"Excuse me! Mind explaining what's going on here?" Kakashi demanded. Both Sasuke and Hinata froze, having forgotten that Kakashi was there (and that he didn't know about the situation). Kakashi couldn't believe that Hinata would cheat on his God-son and with his best friend no less!

'I thought she was different. Sure he cheated on her once, but I thought they worked it out?' Kakashi thought. Hinata and Sasuke both stared at him; One in shock and the other nonchalantly.

"It's not what it looks like Kakashi!" Hinata said.

"Then what is it Hinata?" Kakashi said coldly. Both Sasuke and Hinata shivered at his tone of voice. Hinata glanced at Sasuke which nodded for her to tell him. Hinata sighed and started from the beginning all the way till just a couple of minutes ago. By the time she was done, Sasuke had a hand on her shoulder and Kakashi looked at them with a hard stare.

"That's impossible!" Kakashi told both of them.

"I'm telling the truth I swear! Kakashi please believe me." Hinata cried out. Sasuke tighten his grip on Hinata's shoulder and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to snap from his thoughts because he waved his hands in front of his face to try to ease Hinata.

"No, no not you Hinata. I believe you! Who I don't believe is Sakura."

"What do you mean Sakura, Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi looked at them both gravely and a little angrily.

"Sakura can't possibly be pregnant because she can't have children."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in utter shock. What did he mean she couldn't have children?

"What are you saying Kakashi?" Sasuke growled.

"What I mean is that Sakura can't have kids because she has had a Hysterectomy. See she had Cervical Cancer a few years ago and Tsunade was the one who actually did the operation. I was even there to help, so I know for a fact that Sakura cannot have kids." Kakashi said with slight venom. Both Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other in shock until Sasuke scowled with complete and utter hatred.

"That Bitch!"

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't believe what Kakashi had told her. Sakura's not pregnant? But why? Why would she lie? But of course Hinata knew the answer. Sakura would do or say anything to get Sasuke by her side. Too bad that she was discovered.<p>

When Kakashi gave them that important piece of news, Sasuke immediately called Sakura to meet him for a "Date". Once together he would out her and tell her to fuck off (his words not hers). Sakura seemed more than happy to go on a date with Sasuke and didn't even hesitate to agree. It took all that was Sasuke not to tell her to fuck off over the phone, but he thought it would be more satisfying to see her breakdown in person.

So Hinata was currently sitting in Sasuke's car while Sasuke had a little "talk" with Sakura. Hinata rubbed her belly in worry and sighed.

'I just hope he sets her straight and he and I can finally leave in peace.' Hinata thought looking down at her stomach. 'We can even live like a real family.' Hinata smiled at the thought and looked once more, out the window.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beyond pissed and he couldn't wait to see Sakura just to see her break the fuck down. He was currently waiting at the park near the entrance where he could see his car and Hinata slightly through his tainted windows. It took all that was him not to kill the pink-haired whore.<p>

'And having Cervical Cancer proves that.' Sasuke thought angrily. Not that he thought all women who had cervical cancer were whores; it was just that Sakura was an exception. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh to help him keep control of all his anger. Suddenly Sasuke heard a high pitched scream followed by a glomp to his back.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed into his ear. Sasuke almost flipped and pushed her off him, but instead grabbed her hands and tore them from his body. When he turned around he saw a "pregnant" and pouty Sakura. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes in disgust but remained stoic.

'If I didn't know better, I would have actually believed that she was pregnant.' He thought.

"So why did you want to meet me all of a sudden. Not that I'm complaining." Sakura said flirtatiously.

"Sakura, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it Sasuke? I'll do anything if you ask me to." Sakura said brightly. Sasuke smirked at her response.

"Good. Sakura? I want you…."

"Yes? You want me to what?"

"I want you to go….."

"Yes? Yes? Where do you want me to go?" Sakura asked excitedly.

'Is he asking me to live with him?' She thought.

"I want you to go to Fucken Hell and leave me the Fuck alone." Sasuke said his expression changed to a scowling one.

"W-what? What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura said shock. That was certainly not expected.

"You heard me Sakura. I want you to take you lying, cheating, whoring ass and get out of my Fucken life!" Sasuke said turning from her and starting to walk away.

"You can't do this to me Sasuke! I'm pregnant with your son! Are you going to leave your son without a father? What kind of man are you!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke stopped and turned toward s her grabbing her arms harshly.

"What kind of man am I you asked?" He said through his teeth. Sakura looked at him in fear. "Well didn't you?" He screamed in her face. She nodded fearfully. "You want to know what kind of man I am? I'm the kind of man who was stupid enough to believe someone like you. But not anymore. I know you dirty little secret Sakura. You can't get pregnant." Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke? Of course I can get pregnant! Can't you see my stomach?" Sakura said with a layer of hysteria and fear.

Sasuke then laughed darkly.

"Right, right that stomach of yours is very convincing Sakura. But I wasn't born yesterday! I know you can't have children so don't even bother. Have you forgotten of a certain hysterectomy you had a few years ago? Oh don't look at me with those wide eyes, Sakura. What were you going to do when the ninth month came and no baby arrived? Were you going to steal it from the hospital? Or were you going to conveniently "Lose" the baby? I was going to know figure it out sooner or later. Thank God it was sooner." Sasuke said releasing a shocked Sakura. He turned once more and this time Sakura didn't stop him. Sasuke stared to walk away before he turned around and glared at her like he did the day she told him she was pregnant.

"Oh before I forget, if I ever see you close to Hinata and our son, I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my bear hands! You got that Sakura?" Sasuke said in the coldest, most venomous voice ever. He didn't wait for her to acknowledge him before he turned back around and walked to his car.

'That bitch! She probably told him the truth!' Sakura thought angrily. She clenched her fist and scowled at Sasuke's car where he could see a shadowy figure; no doubt Hinata. 'She's going to pay! Her and that Bastard are going to pay!'

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked inside the car and slammed the door shut. He was absolutely seething by this point. Hinata looked at him worriedly and placed a hand on his arm. He immediately stopped shaking and turned his intense stare at Hinata. Hinata kept her worried face but smiled weakly at him.<p>

"How'd it go?" She asked softly.

"Could've been worse. I could have killed her." He told her joking a little. Hinata smiled more genuinely and moved her hand from his arm to his face.

"At least she'll leave you alone now."

Sasuke snorted at that and looked at her.

"You actually believed that she'll leave me alone? Please! This is Sakura we're talking about! But now, she'll have to watch her back because next time I don't think I'll be able to hold back." Sasuke said darkly. Sasuke looked at her and sighed, then smiled slightly.

"Let's not talk about that. It's done. Go on a date with me." He said suddenly. Hinata's hand dropped in shock and stared wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Go out with me. I won't take no for an answer."

"But-"

"Go out with me."

"But Sasuke-"

"Go out with me."

"Fine! I'll go on a date with you!" Hinata said exasperated. Sasuke smirked cockily at her and said:

"I knew you couldn't resist." Hinata looked at him and started to laugh. She slapped his chest daintily.

"Oh shush Sasuke! You're so full of yourself." Hinata said laughing. Sasuke just turned facing forward and drove off laughing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha! I'm done! Y'all like that! At first I didn't know if I should have added the Sakura part but then I was like eh why the fuck not? So yea! It was actually fun to write but I was like so distracted I could not fucken concentrate! It's cool though! LOL but yea almost finished :) nice! Lol I ain't got much to say so I'll see you guy later! Peace!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome **


	10. Good Times and Almost Accidents

**Hello Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So this is chapter 10! Yay double digits! I'm almost finished with this series :D! It sad but I more relieved than anything. I'm not cut out for multi-chapter stories lol. Anyway…. Here's chapter 10 hope you guys like it and as usual Grammar mistakes and all that jive… P.S: It might seemed that they are being too intimate too soon but take in note that a month has passed since the Sakura thing and that Sasuke found out he is the father so yea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Good Times and Almost Accidents<strong>

It's been a month since the truth came out. It has also been a month since Sasuke and Hinata have gone out on their first date. At first it was a bit awkward, not only between them but their friends. Sasuke and Naruto have always been friends, so to see that Sasuke was not only dating Hinata but was the father of her child, brought a little bit of tension. There were some that supported their relationship (Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Neji) and there were some who were against their relationship ( mostly just Kiba). But the rest of their friends were mostly neutral about their relationship; a little shocked but neutral none the less. After some time, however, everyone became a little more comfortable with the situation. Even Kiba grudgingly admitted that they looked good together and that Sasuke would be a good father.

Hinata's life was going some-what back to normal and she was pretty relieved about that. Neither Sasuke nor she had heard anything about Sakura which was a good sign. Unfortunately, they hadn't heard about Naruto either. Hinata felt sadden and guilty for hurting Naruto even if he hurt her too. He didn't deserve that kind of pain, but Sasuke assured her that she wasn't at fault and that Naruto pretty much did deserve it. He spoke harsh words, but Hinata knew that it hurt him too to see his once best friend in pain. But that was life and Hinata didn't like to dwell on negative or painful situations.

Currently the blue haired woman was in her cozy little home getting ready for her fifth date with Sasuke. They had been going on a date every Friday and it ranged from a fancy dinner to a regular movie night. Thankfully for her this Friday was a regular movie night so she didn't have to dress up. Not that she minded, but with her being 7months pregnant it was becoming very tedious. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked to see if she looked all right. She had debated between wearing a green muscle shirt with a tree that said "We're adding to the family tree" and a pink muscle shirt that said "Rub my belly and be destroyed" but chose the latter in the end . When Tenten and Ino bought her those shirts she laughed at what they said. Tenten told her that they bought the pink one because she knew that Hinata didn't like people touching her stomach. Hinata just cried in joy and hugged her two best friends, muttering 'thank-you' the whole time. Hinata smiled at the memory and looked in the mirror once more. She was wearing the pink muscle shirt, black legging (that's pretty much all she could wear at the moment) and pink gladiator sandals. She fixed her hair in a messy bun and walked to her kitchen to wait for Sasuke.

She had started to peel an orange when she heard someone knock at the door. She cleaned her hands on a towel and all but ran to the door yelling "I'm coming!". When she got to the door she saw Sasuke leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Come in." Hinata said making way for him. Once he was inside she went back to the kitchen and threw the peels of the orange into the trash while eating the orange. Sasuke sat in the sofa looking at Hinata amused at how she ate the orange with enthusiasm. Once Hinata noticed his stare she blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a bit of indignation.

"Hn. It's funny to see you eat lately. Everything you eat, you do with such delight. You make it seem like Ambrosia." Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up!" Hinata said in embarrassment and irritation. It seemed that the more pregnant she was, the less bashful she was. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her small pout and stood from the sofa to hug his pregnant girlfriend.

"I was kidding Hinata. Get over it." Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata just gaped at him indignantly and pushed his chest with her dainty hands. Sasuke just smirked and held on tighter dipping his head down to kiss her lightly. It seemed to Hinata that Sasuke seemed to like doing that a lot. Ever since they went on their first date, Sasuke seemed to like being intimate with her . Sasuke didn't seem to be a touchy feely person, so it confused and shocked her when he would embrace her or kiss her in public (not that she minded either way). She later realized that Sasuke was a very possessive person, so he did it as a way to boost his male ego and pride.

Hinata smiled into the kiss and patted his chest to get his attention. Sasuke scowled but straighten to look at her face. She just giggled at him and smiled softly.

"We should go or we'll be late for the movie." Hinata told him. Sasuke just nodded, stole another kiss and hauled her toward the door for their movie date. Once outside on the street Hinata pulled on Sasuke's hand to catch his attention. Sasuke turned towards her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sasuke, do you mind if we go walking instead? Kakashi said that I should walk more since I'm close to the due date. It's not that far walking; only like 10minutes." Hinata said looking up at Sasuke pleadingly. She knew Sasuke didn't like walking, but she really wanted to walk. Now that she was 7months pregnant she felt heavy and tired all the time, but when she walked around she felt a little better. Sasuke merely nodded but she knew he wasn't too happy. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hinata and Sasuke started to walk and occasionally talked until they reached the theater. After Sasuke paid for everything they went inside to see their movie. When the movie ended they left the movie theater and walked around aimlessly.

"Sasuke-kun lets go to the park over there." Hinata said pointing at the park that was around a block across from where they were.

"OK." Sasuke said nodding at the shorter female. Hinata smiled an enthusiastic smile and clung to his arm. Sasuke smirked down at her and shook her off to put his hand around her shoulders. While walking towards the light they saw another couple who the woman was also pregnant (though not as far off as she). The woman who looked at bit older than Hinata (maybe 25) had curly shoulder length brown hair with straight bangs and a pretty barrette holding them. The man had Shaggy brown hair and the clearest blue eyes (think of Ian Somerhalder). They smiled at Hinata and Sasuke which they returned (well Hinata returned, Sasuke just stood there stoic). Hinata tugged at Sasuke's arm towards the older couple and Sasuke scowled. When they reached the couple Hinata introduced herself and Sasuke.

"Hello my name is Hinata and this is my boyfriend Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Hinata said warmly.

"Hi! My name is Clymenstra and this is my Husband Evan! It's a pleasure to meet you too! So how far long are you?" Clymenstra asked.

"Um, Seven months. You?"

"I'm Four. Seven? Wow, I hope my stomach is that small when I'm that far off, but I highly doubt it!" Clymenstra said laughing. "Do you know what sex your little one is going to be?"

"Oh, a boy." Hinata said proudly while Sasuke just smirked and nodded as if saying 'hell yea a boy!'.

"Lucky I hope I get a boy! This one over here said he won't stop till he gets one." The brunette said jokingly bumping into her husband. "Is this your first child?" When Hinata nodded, Clymenstra laughed.

"That explains a lot. This is my second child. When I first was pregnant with my now two year old daughter Kaylee, I was excited by the simplest of things she would do. When I saw another pregnant couple I would get thrilled as if saying 'I'm pregnant too'!" Clymenstra said laughing. Hinata joined in because that's exactly how she felt. "Trust me, everything calms after the second child. She probably drives you insane with her cravings. I know I drove him nuts." Clymenstra asked Sasuke and smirked up to her husband who laughed at her.

"Hn. Some times. Most of the time it's just funny. She eats everything with gusto. It's like Ambrosia to her." Sasuke snickered again and Hinata puffed her cheeks looking up at him irritated. The older couple just laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know what you mean. When Clymenstra was pregnant with my daughter I would get peeved at her stupid cravings but then I would be amused by the happiness that radiated from her when she ate the food." Evan said in a smooth voice. "Trust me it gets better. She will grind your gears now but it's worth it. Trust."

"Hey!" Both women said indignantly. Clymenstra by what Evan had said, and Hinata because Sasuke nodded at the information. Both men looked down at their women and smirked. The couple kept talking until Clymenstra and Hinata exchanged phone numbers.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Hinata said hugging Clymenstra and shaking Evan's hand.

"Oh, the pleasure was all ours." Clymenstra said smiling. She shook Sasuke's hand as well while the men just nodded to each other. They didn't speak much, but they knew that they would be decent friends (they were very similar, so how couldn't they not like each other).

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sasuke walked back towards the light to cross over to the park. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled warmly while he gave a small smile in return. Once the light had turned green they started to cross the street. Since Sasuke was taller he gave bigger steps, so naturally he was in front of Hinata. But since he didn't want to let go of her hand he let it idle behind him. Hinata wobbled behind him tensely. She didn't know why, but she had suddenly felt really cold and really tense; as if something really bad was about to happen. In her paranoia Hinata looked around her and suddenly froze feeling ice instead of blood rushed through her veins. After that everything became a blur.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked behind him about to scold Hinata for stopping in the middle of the street, but stop when he saw her ashen and a 'deer caught in headlights' expression. He turned to see what she saw and froze too but only for a second. He suddenly screamed her name and yanked her towards him and into his arms. Not a second too soon, for when she was in his arms the car that they had seen coming toward her zoomed by millimeters from where they stood.<p>

Everything seem to have stop. He didn't hear anything. He didn't see anything. He only felt her body pressed against him and even that took time to register in his mind. He suddenly heard screaming from around him and sobbing from underneath him. He looked down at the woman he was all but suffocating in his embrace and that was hugging him back with equal force. He felt her trembles as they coursed through her body and he hugged her tighter in comfort. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Evan pale and shocked expression as he guided both Sasuke and Hinata towards the sidewalk. He heard Evan ask Sasuke if he should call the Ambulance, but Sasuke just shook his head. He looked down at Hinata who still clung on to him shaking and sobbing harder than before. That seemed to partially snap Sasuke out of his shock because he called out for her again and again. When he finally seemed to get a hint of a response, he took her to sit down at one of the benches that were at the entrance of the park. Cylmenstra walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Let me take care of this. I'll calm her down. Here drink this. It'll calm your nerves." She said quietly and soothingly.

Sasuke just nodded and took the bottled water she had given him. Sasuke drank the water slowly, while Evan tried to calm him down too. Normally Sasuke would tell someone in a situation like this to fuck off, but Evan had a soothing voice and it seemed to be working. He looked at his pale girlfriend who still looked shaken up but at least she had stopped shaking and crying. Clymenstra talked to Hinata in a very soothing voice telling her that freaking out was bad for the baby and that she was ok now. After a while Hinata seemed to have taken some control over her emotions and took a sip of the water Clymenstra had given her. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked worried. Hinata nodded and after a while spoke.

"Yes. I'll be all right." Hinata said in a whisper. She turned to Sasuke with teary-eyes. "I could have died Sasuke." Hinata cried launching herself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke hugged Hinata and rubbed her back soothingly; placing his chin on top of her head.

"Shhhhh Hinata it's ok." Sasuke said. "It's ok." He said a little bit more firmly.

'I don't know who that was but I swear on my dead mother that I will find out, and when I do they will pay.' Sasuke thought angrily. 'Pay!'

* * *

><p>Naruto has always been a happy lad. He never thought in the negative but in the positive. However, today negative was all that seem to be in his mind. He was currently in a small restaurant where the majority of the walls were windows. He was sitting in the middle by the huge window that had the view of the park across the street. While waiting for his food he let his mind wander to everything that has happened lately.<p>

'Man I can't believe that Shikamaru is the father of Hinata's child! But the way Sasuke and Hinata acted, I'm starting to doubt that.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I haven't even talked to Hinata to confirm it myself. I guess I'm acting pretty stupid. I mean it's my fault Hinata left me. Man! This all sucks! Even Sakura stopped talking to me! Now I don't have Sakura or Hinata!' Naruto thought sadly.

Naruto sighed and decided to look out the window, but after he did he wished he hadn't. Standing at the corner of the street waiting for the light were none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

"Speak of the devil…." Naruto grumbled under his breath. Naruto watch in jealousy as Hinata looked up at Sasuke with the adoring smile she once gave him.

'Man I really am an idiot. How could I have let her go so easily.' Naruto thought sadly as he watched them cross the street hand in hand even if Hinata was walking a little ways behind him. He suddenly saw her freeze and look straight ahead. He looked to where she was looking and froze as well. It all seemed to have gone in slow motion as he saw the car speed toward Hinata. He heard Sasuke scream and he saw Sasuke pull Hinata to safety but his eyes stayed glued to the speeding car that had every intention of hitting Hinata. He sat there frozen as he heard, but did not register, the commotion inside restaurant. All his thought when back to that black car. That black car he knew.

'No…no it couldn't be…' He thought eyes wide with shock.

"It couldn't be." Naruto whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA! SO? Was it good? Was it awesome? Was it worth the wait? Hope so! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry if it was a little awkward but I didn't know who to make it dramatic! X( I'll do a better job next time ok? :D Can you guess who it was? It's pretty obvious lol but still. I know it's a bit short and I'm sorry :( So yea Hope you like it! Oh and in an unrelated note, my fabulous friend nerd4ever243 made a suggestion. She said that I should do a fanfic (after I finish this one) where konoha 11 and the sand siblings come here to our universe since she's doing a fanfic like that but with the Akatsuki. I'm down but I gotta ask: Would you guys read it? Cuz if you would I'll definitely do it. So if you do just tell me yes when you review! Please tell me! I really want to know if you would. I don't want to waste my time on a fanfic my awesome and loyal readers would not want to read. So yea that's all I have to say for now so…Plz Review! Love, Peace and Cookies! :D<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	11. Justice and Soldier Comes Home

**I don't have anything to say so here's chapter 11. You know the drill: Grammar mistakes and all that jive….and I have some news but I'll say it on my conclusion part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Justice and Soldier Comes Home<strong>

It has been a month since Hinata almost got run-over by the car and still no news of who the person could have been has been released. At first, Hinata didn't want Sasuke to make a report of the almost hit and run to the police, but Sasuke had been beyond stubborn (and beyond pissed) to listen to Hinata. He told her that I wouldn't matter if he made the report or not because that night it came out in the news. The reporter didn't say their names, mostly because she didn't know them, but it was news none the less, so the officers were already expecting a report. Hinata hesitantly agreed with Sasuke and went with him to fill out everything. However, they hadn't gotten any news of the investigation, and they assumed that the police had stopped their search; which pissed Sasuke off. Hinata, on the other hand, was just thankful that everything was in the past. Though, it did irk her that she hadn't received a single message from the officers in charge of the whole investigation. But to Hinata, the past was the past and right now all she cared for was her son and her newly arranged family.

At the moment, her friends and loved ones were at her humble apartment talking and having a good time. Hinata was sitting in one of her stools by the counter of the kitchen watching the guys (Kiba, Choji and Lee) playing Homefront in her living room. Neji and Sasuke were having a business related conversation and Shino and Shikamaru just watched the others play with boredom. Kiba and Lee kept talking trash to each other, while Choji owned them in the video game (partially because the other two were distracted talking smack). Tenten and Ino where in the kitchen talking excitedly about Tenten's engagement. Neji and Tenten finally had taken their relationship not only to the next level, but out of the shadows. As expected the Hyuga elders absolutely forbade their relationship and demanded for their immediate breakup. But Neji wasn't a man to be told what to do, so he literally told them to 'fuck off'. Outraged, the elders demanded for his removal as the leader of Hyuga Corps, but Hiashi surprised them by out-ruling their decision. Tenten and Neji were also stunned by Hiashi's decision but grateful none the less.

Hinata laughed at Kiba's little dance when he got more 'kills' than Lee, but then slumped in defeat when he saw that Choji had gotten more 'kills' than both of them combined. Shikamaru had chuckled amused at his best friend's almost cocky grin (Choji's too humble to be cocky) and clapped his shoulder in commendation. Even Shino chuckled lowly at his best friend's pout and Lee's waterfall of a cry. Neji and Sasuke looked at the other men in distaste and Sasuke looked at the clock.

"Turn that off so I can watch the news." He told them crossing his arms over his chest and Kiba looked at him oddly.

"Why the hell do you want us to do that? And for the fucken news no less?" Kiba said eying Sasuke as if he had grown two heads. Sasuke just scowled at Kiba and grunted.

"Because they might have some information towards the person who tried to run over Hinata. If the damn police aren't telling us what's going on, maybe the Reporters cans. Nothing escapes those Paps'."

Kiba just nodded and turned off the game and turned it over to the news. Hinata looked at Sasuke with concern and wobbled from the kitchen towards Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata while she snuggled into his chest. He moved towards the couch and sat her next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and smiled faintly at her while Sasuke growled and glared at the pineapple head. Sasuke was stilled pretty pissed at Shikamaru for what he'd done, but when Shikamaru explained the reason behind his action, Sasuke scoffed but nodded in understanding. When the news started everyone paid close attention to the anchor woman.

"_And in further news, the suspect of the almost hit and run last month has finally been caught. 26year old Sakura Haruno has been put under arrest under an attempted Hit and Run and attempted Homicide."_

Everyone froze. Sakura? Sakura tried to kill her? Everyone knew she hated Hinata, but they didn't know she'd go as far as to try to kill her! It was shocking indeed, but the news didn't stop there.

"_We go now to a live conference with the Chief of Police Jiraiya Sannin who explained the whole situation further."_

The screen changed to what appeared to be outside the police station with the senior Chief of Police and a younger police standing at parade rest next to him.

"Is that…..." Ino trailed off.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered

"_We have finally found the suspect of the Attempted Homicide and Hit and Run. She was captured about three days ago by my Grandson. He will give you a better explanation. Naruto?"_

Naruto stepped in front on the podium looking a little uncomfortable by all the cameras, but looked serious at the same time.

"_Well the suspect was apprehended at 15:30 on Tuesday. I was lucky enough to be at the crime scene the day it happened and recognized the car at once. Not a minute after it happened I started to retrieve witness reports from the people in the restaurant I was located at. We had to find concrete evidence's to confirm that she was indeed the suspect. Since we found more than enough evidence, she was immediately sent to the women's prison where she'll spend at least five years with no chance of patrol. That is all thank you." _

With that Naruto got off the podium and stood next to Jiraiya who dismissed the conference and the screen switched back to the anchor woman. Kiba turned off the T.V and sat there; the room graveyard silent.

"Wow. I knew Sakura was a psychopath, but I didn't know was actually capable of murder!" Ino said in surprise.

"Yea, and to think that she was once our friend!" Tenten said still in shock.

"Well at least she's getting what she deserves." Shikamaru said while Choji nodded in agreement.

"No. Sakura will never get what she deserves because what she deserves is far worse than what she got. I ever see her again I will kill her." Sasuke said in a low and dangerous voice while Neji nodded in agreement. Hinata looked at Sasuke and grabbed his hand while caressing his cheek in a soothing manner. It seemed to work because the killer aura that surrounded him lessened and his eyes lost some of the hardness that enveloped them.

"What matters is that she's gone and we won't have to worry about her anymore. Our son won't have to worry anymore." Hinata said softly; soothingly. Sasuke just stared-glared- at her and nodded.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Ino said trying to break the tension.

"Well I was planning on going to Kurenai's house. I haven't seen her in such a long time and I want to see my Godson. He's been begging to see his little brother." Hinata said laughing while rubbing her bulging stomach.

"You're going to Kurenai's? I'll go with you. I haven't seen my Godson either." Shikamaru said looking at the smiling Hinata.

"Sure! I'm sure Asuma Jr. will want to see you too. You don't mind Sasuke-kun do you?" Hinata said looking up at Sasuke. He merely grunted but shook his head. Hinata smiled brightly and gave him a quick peck.

"Fantastic! Let's go Shika-kun!

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Hinata and a sullen Sasuke arrived at a Kurenai's to be swept in a crushing hug (Hinata not so much since she might just pop the kid out if she was squeezed too hard) and were pestered by joyful soon to be 9yr. old. They soon made themselves comfortable talking about Hinata's pregnancy.<p>

"So what have you thought of naming the little tike?" Kurenai asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet, we were thinking Akio, or Hiroshi, or maybe Kibishii?"

"Those names are beautiful!" Kurenai praised. Hinata smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked amused while Asuma Jr. looked as excited at Hinata.

"I don't care what his name is! Just as long as I can play with my little brother! I can't wait! I'll teach him how to play so many games!" Asuma Jr. said animatedly. Hinata, Kurenai and Shikamaru laughed, while Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Kurenai looked at all of them confused.

"Well who could it be?" When everyone shrugged she stood up with Sasuke and Hinata following her. Shikamaru and Asuma Jr. stayed behind; both being too lazy to stand.

When Kurenai opened the door, her heart and breath stopped. In front of her stood two messenger Marines. They both looked at Kurenai and the higher ranked one spoke first.

"Are you Kurenai Saratobi?"

"Yes. I am Kurenai Saratobi. Wish to come in?" Kurenai asked shakily. Both men looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We find it easier to give the news this way." The lower ranked one spoke this one. Kurenai exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. Hinata, seeing her ex-teacher in distressed, wobbled towards her and grabbed her hand. Kurenai smiled back at her in gratitude and looked back at the messengers more firmly.

"I presume you come with news of my husband."

"You are correct ma'am."

"Well spill it already! What are you going to tell me that he's dead? Tell me already! Just please don't kill me with this tension!" Kurenai screamed and snapped a hand over her mouth as tears slowly made their way down her face. Hinata scooted closer until she was hugging Kurenai.

"No ma'am we actually come with good news. But instead of telling you, we'll show you." The two Marines moved from their spots and behind them stood none other than Asuma Saratobi.

Hinata gasped and let go of Kurenai putting her hands on her mouth. Sasuke looked at Asuma with wide eyes and complete shock. Kurenai choked on her sob and cried out. She walked towards him slowly. When she reached him, she hesitantly laid a hand his cheek. When he leaned in and touched her cheek as well, she cried out again and flew into his arms.

"Asuma! Asuma! You're alive! You're alive!" She screamed while she cried. Asuma swung her round and round holding tight on her. He finally set her down and she grabbed his face smashing their lips together passionately.

Hinata clapped her hands together putting them near her mouth crying in joy as Sasuke rubbed her arm up and down soothingly. Shikamaru and Asuma Jr. came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on? Who is my mom hugging Shikamaru? Why are you crying momma Hinata?" Asuma Jr. asked looking up at a frozen Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

"Asuma?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly. Asuma and Kurenai let separated and Asuma looked toward Shikamaru and his son. He grinned at Shikamaru and Shikamaru grinned back with watery eyes.

Shikamaru went toward Asuma and both embraced tightly.

"You're alive!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm alive!" Asuma laughed and Shikamaru joined. When they separated, Asuma looked toward the soon to be 9 year old boy. He looked at Kurenai and then Shikamaru. "Is that…"

Both nodded at Kurenai nodded grabbing his hand and the other spread outward to their son.

"Yes. That's Asuma Jr. Your son."

Both Asuma's stood in shock.

"D-dad?"

"Yes son it's me. Your dad."

"DAD!" Asuma Jr. cried out. He ran to his father and hugged his middle with all his might. He sobbed into his middle while Asuma fell to his knees and hugged his son crying too.

"My son!" Asuma said proudly yet shakily. Kurenai fell to her knees as well and embraced both.

They stayed for what seemed like an eternity until Asuma Jr. complained that he couldn't breathe. They separated and went towards their home. Asuma embraced Hinata and shook hands with Sasuke. He saluted to the other Marines and they returned the Salute and left. When they went in to the living room Asuma started to tell his story.

"As you know I left when you were with-child with Asuma Jr. here. I don't remember much but I do remember that one night we were going into a supposed town that had terrorist. All I remember was being caught in the blast of the bomb and everything going black. I woke up a week later in an uncharted little town where the war hadn't hit yet. I didn't remember a thing. Not who I was, where I was and why I was there. I was like that for a few years. Until one day American tanks came into the town and the Sergeant in charge recognized me that I started to remember who I was and what I'd left behind. Kurenai! Please forgive me! Son! Please forgive me for not being the father you deserved! But now I'm here and I'm here to stay."

"Don't worry dad! I've always bragged of who you are and now that you're here, we can catch up on everything!" Asuma Jr. said brightly.

"Our son is right Asuma. It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is that you're here now." Kurenai said kissing her husband once more.

"Your right! I'm here and I'm not leaving my family ever again." Asuma said proudly. After that the whole room was filled with happiness and ease. They talked from Hinata's pregnancy to what Asuma missed. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and he nodded in agreement. Hinata cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Asuma, Kurenai. Sasuke and I have been thinking right now and we wish for you two to be our child's Godparents."

Kurenai and Asuma looked shocked but smile in appreciation. They looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back at the younger couple.

"We would be honored to be your son's Godparents."

* * *

><p><strong>HE's Alive! LOl Was it good? I really hope so! I wasn't going to update today because I had to go somewhere but we came back early so I busted my butt to do it so sorry if it's a little short and to the point!<strong>

**So My news! I'm starting school on Wednesday So I don't think I'll be able to update every Monday anymore! But I mean there's only like one chapter left so it's not such a big deal. But still it means you'll hear less from me :( But don't worry I'm not gone! Lol I'ma be a Junior! OMG I'M OLD! *gasp* it sucks cuz they say that 11****th**** grade is the hardest year so two words go through my mind: I'm Screwed! Well. Please Review! Later!**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


	12. Happy Beginnings

**Yo! So yea Shikamaru-Syndrome here and this is the last chapter of Words You Can't Take Back! Lol awwwww right? ( Me: Yosh! *happy dance* no more updating!) You guys are lucky I'm even updating today! I'm in school! That's excuse enough! Lol naw I'm kidding. I've always updated on a Monday and just cuz I'm back in school ain't mean it gotta change! Sound so damn ghetto! Lol Hey I am from South Central :D and this is how I talk. How I type is how I talk so yea my English is not so good but only when I'm talking with friends. Anyway…(too much rambling) here is the last chapter! Enjoy! And remember grammar mistakes and all that jive :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Happy Beginnings!<strong>

Sasuke was not the kind of man that spooked easily. It took a lot to scare Sasuke Uchiha. Actually there is only three times the Uchiha remembers being scared. 1) When he was six and Itachi told him that mom and dad were going to sell him to another family as a slave for not being a proper Uchiha man. 2) When he walked in on Itachi and his 'female friend'. 3) When he thought he was about to lose Hinata to Shikamaru (or even worse: Naruto).

But this. This. Beat all of them combined (yes even watching his brother fucking a girl).

Sasuke and Itachi were in the middle of a meeting with Suna Industries president Gaara Sabaku and his vice presidents' Temari and Kankuro Sabaku, when his assistant came in with a call from Ino saying it was super important. Annoyed, he excused himself from the meeting and answered her.

"SASUKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Where is here Ino? And what's so damn important that you have to call me in the middle of a meeting!" Sasuke said annoyed. He hated when people screamed at him.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S SO DAMN IMORTANT? YOUR SON IS! HINATA JUST WENT TO LABOR!"

Sasuke stood wide eyed and silent. Hinata what? She went into what? He couldn't believe it! Hinata was going into labor! He was going to be a dad!

"SASUKE UCHIHA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Good Samaritan Hospital!"

"On my way."

"Sasuke wai-"

Too late. He hung up. Sasuke hurriedly went into the meeting room while the others just gave him a confused look (well not Gaara. Gaara's never confused). Sasuke looked at them calmly-or what he thought was calmly.

"Itachi I assume that you can take care of this meeting on your own? Something very important has come up and I cannot miss it. I apologize Gaara-san for bailing out on you like this. Good day."

Just as Sasuke was about to leave Itachi stopped him.

"Hold up little brother! What's come up that you have to leave this meeting? You've never left or missed a meeting before?"

"This isn't like the other time big brother."

"Why not?"

Sasuke looked back at his brother and smirked.

"Ima be a dad." And with that Sasuke walked off proud.

It has been oh I don't know….. 10 hours since the call and Sasuke was freaking the fuck out! Does Labor last that long in the first place?

When Sasuke got to the hospital all of his friends were already there. By that time he was already a little nervous. But by the 5th hour, no one could keep him from pacing up and down the hallway. The nurses would ask if he wanted to be inside the delivery room, but he knew that if he was he would be even more irritated than he already was. So he would just tell them that he would be there when his son was about to be delivered and not a minute sooner.

By the tenth hour Sasuke was completely and utterly fucked. He kept pacing back and forth, no one could tell him anything because he would death glare them, and if someone touched him…well let's just say that they were lucky it was a hospital.

"Fuck! What is talking so DAMN long! It's just a fucken baby! How long does it take for her to squeeze him outta there?" Asked a frustrated Sasuke. Ino sighed and shook her head while hugging cuddling into her bear of a man.

"Sasuke, this is a baby we're talking about! Labor isn't an instant thing! Just be happy she doesn't last a day like I've heard others do!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"She can last up to 24 hours?"

"Unfortunately she can."

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed. Eventually Sasuke sat down with his elbow on his knees and his folded hands in his face. His foot tapped impatiently against the floor while he glared at the double doors that kept him from his son. A few minutes passed before one of the nurses came out smiling at Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes? Is it time?"

"Yes. Follow me sir."

Sasuke just nodded and stood to follow the nurse.

"Ha Ha! Good luck Sasuke! Congrats!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke just nodded at Kiba before going into the room. Immediately he felt the tension of the room. It almost made him want to wait outside. (A/n: I've never been in a delivery room before and I don't want to ask my mom cuz then she's going to be like wtf? Y u wnt to know. So I'm just gonna bullshit it ok?) That is until he heard Hinata cry out in pain. In five seconds flat he was at her side with his hand in her vice grip. She looked up at him sweaty and completely exhausted but still managed a small smile.

"Sasuke." She whispered before hunching over in pain.

"It's ok Hinata I'm here." Sasuke said soothingly. Hinata just nodded and tighten her grip on his hand. Soon Kakashi came in and smiled at both Sasuke and Hinata, while Sasuke just glared at him and Hinata looked at him in a tried relief.

"Well my nurse say you are dilated enough Hinata so let's start pushing shall we?" Kakashi said as he sat down at the chair that was in between her legs.

Sasuke couldn't help but get jealous of Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi was a certified doctor and that it was all professional, but having him seeing Hinata down there made Sasuke want to deck him on the face. However when he thought about it, it mustn't be a pretty picture down there right now so that kind eased his jealousy. Not only that but he would be alleviating Hinata of her pain and bringing his son into the world .

"Wow you're good and ready Hina-chan. Now I need you to give me three good pushes. You think you can do that Hinata?"

Hinata just nodded tighten her grip on Sasuke's hand and the rail handle that was on the other side of the bed. Through clenched teeth Hinata grunted and pushed. Sasuke looked amazed at Hinata. He never knew women had to go through such unbelievable pain just to get out a little thing like an infant. It was times like this he was happy he had a penis.

"Good, Good Hinata I see the head. Push harder this time." Kakashi said egging her on like a coach would his losing team. Hinata nodded and pushed again shutting her eyes and screaming a bit. This is about the time where Sasuke wanted to barf. He was never. Never! Going through this again. He just straight out refused to look at anything lower that Hinata's chest. He knew that if he did he would either barf or pass out and an Uchiha does not pass out!

"Your almost there Hinata! One last strong push!" Kakashi commanded. Hinata grunted in pain on last time before pushing and flopping down on the bed unbelievably and undeniably drained. Sasuke turned to Kakashi as he heard the cries of his newborn son. Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's frozen persona.

'First time fathers. Always crack me up.' Kakashi thought laughing inwardly.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to have snapped out of it and nodded before leaving an almost unconscious Hinata behind. He went up to Kakashi and with almost unnoticeable shaking hands cut the umbilical cord. When he did the nurses took the baby and finished cleaning him.

"Sasuke would you like to wait outside? You look a little pale there. I still have to clean Hinata up and the nurses are taking care of the kid. Go, you can tell everyone that the baby was born." Kakashi said soothingly to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing but looked at Hinata contemplating what he should do.

"Go Sasuke. I'll be fine. Go tell the others." Hinata said sleepily.

"Hinata's right. When I'm done with Hinata, I'll call you and tell you the room she's staying in ok?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and finally nodded. He went over to Hinata and swept her sweaty bangs of her forehead before kissing her lightly and bending to kiss her lips as well.

"I'll be back ok Hinata?"

"Hmm? Ok Sasuke." Hinata said finally falling asleep.

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the waiting room everyone had been kick out to wait for news of Hinata's condition. Once everyone saw Sasuke, they immediately perked up . Neji walked meeting Sasuke half way and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"Well? What's the latest?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him and nodded once before looking at everyone's waiting faced.

"He here." Sasuke said grinning. Everyone started to clap and Kiba came up to him to pat his back.

"Way to go man! You're officially a dad!" Kiba said letting out a barking laugh.

"Kiba's right Sasuke, Congrats." Neji told him less obnoxiously.

"Congrats Kiba-kun! Oh I can't wait to see my little God-son! I hope he's as handsome as his father! The girls will never let him go!" Ino said laughing.

"Your Godson? If anything, he'll be my Godson!" Tenten yelled at Ino. Ino just glared at Tenten and the two started bickering again. Sasuke just sighed in annoyance.

"Actually neither of you will be the Godmother of my son." Sasuke said while mumbling, "I wouldn't let my son go through that hell."

"What? Why?" Both yelled at the same time.

"Because Hinata and I decided that Kurenai and Asuma would be his Godparents."

Both women just pouted but backed off the subject. Ino looked at Choji with a small pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Choji-kun I want a baby now!"

Choji looked at Ino with wide eyes.

"Ino this isn't the time or place to talk about this."

"Hmph." Was all Ino said but Sasuke just tuned those two out. Shikamaru went up to him and extended his hand which Sasuke shook.

"Congrats Sasuke. You'll be a good father. You proved that to me the moment you refused to believe my lie. I just hope you cherish what you have and not lose sight of it."

"What do I look like a dobe? I will be there for my son and for Hinata. You can trust me on that Nara." Sasuke said confidently. Shikamaru just smirked, still shaking the Uchiha's hand.

"We'll see."

Hn. Yes we will."

The two men were at a standoff; neither wanting to back down. Fortunately their little confrontation was cut short when he heard the voice of his big brother.

"Sasuke! Congrats little brother! You're a father now!" Itachi said coming up to Sasuke and hugged him. They let each other go and Sasuke saw the Sabaku siblings greeting his other friends before coming up to him and congratulating him on his newfound parenthood.

Everyone was having a good time, until Kakashi came down to talk to Sasuke.

"She in the third level room 60." Kakashi told him quietly.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"No problem."

"Hey! We want to see Hinata too!" Kiba yelled out. Kakashi turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kiba. We still have some issues to discuss. When we're finished I come down and call on you guys ok?"

Kiba didn't say anything but just nodded. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and nodded for him to follow. When they got to the room Sasuke saw Hinata in better condition with their son in arms. Sasuke immediately went over to her, kiss her soundly in her lips and looked down at their minutes old son. Even though he was so small it was obvious that he would look exactly like Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting next to Hinata looking down on their son before he bent down before he kissed his forehead. Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke. She too saw the uncanny resemblance between father and son. The only thing was that their son's eyes were grey. Neither lavender like hers or coal like his; it was an even blend.

"Sorry to cut this cute family moment but we gotta give this little fella a name. So what's it gonna be?"

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other in question. They never really came up with a solid name for the little guy. It was always a 'we'll know when he's born' and right now they had nothing; well Sasuke at least.

"Um well I was thinking of Kibishii. I really like that name. I know it means strict but…. I don't know that name fascinates me. Maybe I can call him Kibi-kun for endearment." Hinata said softly. "Kibi-kun." She cooed to the baby smiling widely. She looked up to Sasuke and Kakashi nodding excitingly.

Kakashi chuckled and smiled warmly while Sasuke looked at her in disgust.

"Kibi-kun? No." Sasuke said sternly. Hinata looked at Sasuke with a pout.

"Why not?"

"Sounds too much like Kiba and I don't want my son to sound like dobe #2."

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about! If I want to name him Kibishii, I'll name him Kibishii!"

"He's my son and I said no!"

"Well he's my son too and I say yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I can hear you guys from down the hall. What's going on?" Asked an innocent Kiba. Sasuke whipped to death glare the poor Inuzuka. Kiba just stared wide eyed at the angry Sasuke while Hinata made a face that said 'get out while you still can!'.

"Get. Out. Inuzuka." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Kiba didn't need to be told twice because in a matter of seconds he was gone. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and glares down at a stubborn Hinata. He knew that no matter how hard he fought, he wouldn't win in this case. The face of pure delight when she called their son Kibi-kun was just too much for him to deny the name. He sighed once more before growling out a 'fine'. Hinata beamed up to him with the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time.

"Kakashi! That's his name! Kibishii Uchiha!"

"You gotta admit Sasuke it does have a nice ring to it." Kakashi said trying to lift the mood of a sullen Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kakashi just chuckled and left the two alone while he went to fill out the paperwork. After Kakashi had left group by group, their friends came up to congratulate Hinata and meet the new Kibi-kun. Even the Sabaku siblings stayed for a little while and chatted with Hinata. It had been about an hour and everyone had come and gone except Sasuke.

Hinata and Sasuke were laying on the bed with baby Kibi-kun in his little crib on Hinata's side when they were visited by the most unlikely person: Naruto Uzumaki. Both Hinata and Sasuke were utterly shock to see the blonde there sheepishly holding a stuffed fox plushy with 'It's a boy' balloons and flowers.

"Hey." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked harshly. Naruto winced at his tone while looked down ashamed.

"Sasuke. Don't be mean. I apologize Naruto but why are you here?" Hinata asked in softer tone than Sasuke.

"First of all here." He said handing over what was in his hands. When everything was put away he sighed and began his speech.

"Hinata…Sasuke. I was a complete and utter idiot. I'm so sorry Hinata what I put you through. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the way you wanted me too. The way you deserved. I was so blind into what I believed was love that I lost sight of what I had and hope and pray that you can forgive me for that Hinata. I miss you and no not like that Sasuke. I miss you like a friend. You too teme." Naruto said smiling sadly. Hinata eyes watered while Sasuke just looked apathetic as always.

"Oh Naruto! I forgive you! You will always be my friend no matter what! You saved me and my son. I saw the conference on the news. You found out that it was Sakura. It wasn't your fault. Sakura manipulated you into feeling what you felt. I forgive you and of course we friends again." Hinata said softly. Naruto's own eyes started to water as he looked at Hinata in pure delight.

"Thank you Hinata! I'll never let you down again. I give you my word! Believe it!" Naruto said laughing. Hinata giggled at him and smiled brightly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and turned serious. "What about you Sasuke? Can you forgive a dobe like me?"

"Hn. You were a dick and I hate dicks. But you saved my Hinata and my son's life by turning Sakura in. As long as you keep your word dobe." Sasuke said as he stood up and extended his arm out smirking. Naruto smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"I always keep my word teme."

Hinata started to tear up, some tears leaking out of her eyes and she started laughing. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata like she grew two heads.

"What are you laughing at Hina-hime?" Naruto asked before getting slapped upside the head by Sasuke. "Hey what was that for teme?"

"Watch the way to address my woman dobe!"

"Hinata's not your property!"

"But she is the mother of my son!"

Again they were cut off by Hinata's laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Sasuke growled.

"Nothing Sasuke. It's just… this is just like a happily ever after moment don't you think?" Hinata asked giggling. Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Yea." Sasuke said looking at his best friend, his soon to be fiancé, and his soon.

"Yea it is."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O! I'm Dooooooonnnnnnnnnneeeeeee! XD! Sequel or whaaaatttttt? Lol so yea! I have a question to ask cuz my friend won't stop bitchin! If I make a konoha 11 coming to our world would you read it? I really need a response by the end of the week! Haha so how was it? Good I hope! Ya'll better be happy I even updated! I started school already! I have to wake up early tomorrow and I'm doing this XD Ya'll lucky I didn't get hw! Lol so yea review my last chapter and when I get home I better see my email blown up with reviews k? Peace!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**

**P.S- Ima down grade this to a rated "T" instead of keeping it an "M" cuz it really didn't have anything "M" material i'm sorry i tricked you guys XD lol but it was a good read anyway right? And that's wht counts lol  
><strong>


	13. Announcement from ShikamaruSyndrome

** Yo! So this is just a simple announcement for anyone who's read this whole story that I have finally done the epilogue to this but it's in a separate one-shot. I know a lot of you have wanted to read it so just like find it in my stories. So yea that's basically it… the only other thing I have to say is thank you for all the review ya'll have well reviewed! Lol you guys always made my day with those review and I hope that my stories are good enough to keep ya'll entertain. I really appreciate the support and really….. thanks. So yea for the one-shot click my name and check it out! Peace, love and ecchi! (lol)  
><strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
